demuéstrame que me amas
by kureny-uchiha
Summary: todo comienza en una batalla sasuke vs naruto en la que sakura es la que sale herida tratando de proteger a sus amigos. que pasara ahora k sasuke esta de regreso? sakura lo aceptara despues de todo?
1. trágico encuentro

1.1

Bueno aquí mi primera historia :D

Espero que les guste.

Como todos ya sabemos: ni naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen u.u son de M. K.

.-.-.-. flash back

- hablan personajes

- cambio de escena

_iiiiiii pensamientos._

sin mas que decir comenzamos:

Capitulo I.- trágico encuentro.

Habían pasado ya tres meses de que sasuke había regresado a la aldea…

Tres meses en los que sakura había estado en el hospital…

Tres meses en los que un joven de cabello amarillo y ojos azules cuidaba de ella esperando algún movimiento de la joven kunoichi. Esperando un movimiento por más mínimo que fuera, esperaba con ansias ver nuevamente esa hermosa sonrisa que solía iluminar su rostro.

Tres meses de mucha angustia para la hokague quien la consideraba una hija. Ninjas de la aldea iban y venían buscando una forma de ayudar a su alumna…

Fuera del hospital otro joven de pelo negro esperaba alguna noticia, suplicaba por su bien estar, y se lamentaba por no haber estado en esa batalla, continuamente se repetía así mismo –porque no estuve ahí?- tratando de encontrar una respuesta…

Su sensei kakashi se encontraba en la cárcel vigilando personalmente al maldito causante de todo por lo que sakura estaba pasando, lo miraba con odio y rencor, quería matarlo por haber casi acabado con la vida de su alumna, pero no podía…

En tanto el poseedor del sharingan se mantenía recargado en la pared de su celda con los ojos cerrados recordando lo que había pasado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- deténganse, por favor paren! –

Gritaba una joven pelirrosa quien lloraba desesperada sin saber que hacer mientras miraba a su compañero naruto y a sasuke.

Sasuke mantenía en su mano el poderoso chidory mientras naruto tenia el también poderoso rasengan.

Dispuestos a uno atacar al otro, sakura sentía que no debía permitir eso, aun a costa de su propia vida, logro detener a naruto abrazándolo por la espalda pero sasuke no se detuvo, naruto trataba de proteger a sakura, pero esta al ver que sasuke venia hacia naruto se interpuso, sasuke al ver la reacción de sakura intento desviar el ataque pero no pudo hacerlo, kakashi y naruto se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a su querida sakura recibiendo todo el ataque.

Sasuke se acerco para ver a la joven pero naruto le impidió acercarse, podía ver al poseedor del kiubi llorando abrasando a sakura, ella lo miraba y dedicaba la poca fuerza que le quedaba para tranquilizar a naruto… ni siquiera ella sabia si sobreviviría a aquel ataque, pero realmente eso ya no le importaba lo único que quería era evitar la muerte de sus amigos.

Sasuke no se opuso a ser capturado por su ex sensei, naruto tomo a sakura y se fue lo más rápido posible a la aldea, mientras sasuke era llevado a la prisión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la aldea todo había cambiado la mayor parte de las misiones eran en busca de tratamientos médicos.

un mes mas que pasaba mas de una técnica medica había sido aplicada a sakura y hoy por fin parecía aver encontrado una que funcionaria…

Bueno gracias a todos los que leen esta pequeña historia espero que les haya gustado y me dejen muchos rebiw, déjenme sus comentarios, criticas, todo será tomado en cuenta :D

hasta pronto;D


	2. nuevamente con nosotros

2.1

Bueno aquí me encuentro actualizando, muchas gracias por sus reviw, me da mucho mucho mucho gusto que les haya gustado el primer capitulo! :D

El capitulo anterior, se que fue muy corto espero de aquí en adelante sean un poco (mucho) mas largos.

Ni naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen (u.u), son de M.K.

Sin más que decir. Comenzamos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Capitulo II.- Nuevamente con nosotros.

Habían terminado de aplicar la técnica en sakura y después de dos horas aun no mostraba alguna mejoría, tsunade ya no sabia que hacer cada técnica con la que intentaban fallaba, pero aun así no dejaría de luchar por sakura.

En la prisión kakashi esperaba alguna noticia sobre sakura, justo cuando estaba apunto de irse a buscar el mismo noticias de sakura un ninja llego a donde el estaba.

-kakashi, Tenemos noticias de sakura-

-que a pasado con ella?- interrogo kakashi esperando que la noticia esta vez fuera favorable.

-aplicaron una nueva técnica- suspiro algo triste- aun no ha reaccionado-menciono el ninja portador del mensaje bajando la cabeza.

-ya veo- Intentaba ser fuerte pero era algo muy doloroso apenas pudo ver a sakura unas cuantas veces en todo este tiempo – esperare a que venga algún otro guardia para poder ir a verla, gracias por avisarme-

- no fue nada kakashi, informare al resto de los guardias para que vengan mientras usted va al hospital-

El ninja salió del lugar para continuar con sus deberes dejando nuevamente a kakashi y al uchiha.

-que a pasado con sakura?- dijo el uchiha tratando de no demostrar el interés por la pelirrosa.

-acaso te interesa sasuke?- cuestiono su antiguo sensei acercándose a la celda.

-hmp-

-no ha mejorado- miraba las reacciones del joven _¿quizá estaba arrepentido? ¿o por lo menos se preocupaba por ella? –_ire a verla, quieres que te diga como esta?-

-era mera curiosidad solo eso- camino hasta una "cama" y se recostó ahí.

Un ninja llego para suplir a kakashi quien no dudo en salir de ahí para ir a ver a su alumna. Caminaba tranquilo por las calles de konoha, mientras recordaba cuanto le gustaba a sakura mirar las noches de cielo despejado como esa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-es una linda noche no cree kakashi-sensei?-_

_-tienes razón las estrellas son lindas- decía al sensei mientras caminaba leyendo una de sus novelas._

_-kakashi- suspiro demostrando algo de tristeza haciendo que su sensei se detuviera- así era la noche cuando se fue sasuke-kun, me pregunto si… así será la noche cuando regrese?-_

_-quizá sea así- _

_- aun así me gustan las noches en las que puedo ver las estrellas claramente- _

_ella sonreía nada le quitaría ese gusto, ni siquiera el recuerdo de sasuke._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_FIN FLASH BACK.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llego al hospital lo mas seguro era que si entraba por la puerta principal le impedirían el paso a donde sakura se encontraba medito un momento frente a la entrada y finalmente tomo una gran decisión… entrar por la ventana, era una loca idea pero no se arriesgaría a no ver a su alumna.

-hola chicos- dijo el sensei con una sonrisa bajo la mascara.

-Kakashi sensei- naruto lo miro asombrado al ver por donde entraba su sensei – que hace aquí?

-vine a ver a sakura. Dime ¿resulto?-

-aun no hay respuesta- dijo naruto bajando la cabeza realmente estaba triste.

- valla al parecer Sai paso todo el día aquí- miro al mencionado quien dormía profundamente en un pequeño sofá que se encontraba ahí.

-si, la cuido mientras yo descansaba-

Kakashi se acerco a sakura quien permanecía inmóvil. – Vamos sakura, el equipo y toda la aldea te necesita- acaricio su cabello – despierta pequeña –

Naruto no podía evitar sentirse como un tonto, como pudo permitir que sakura saliera lastimada, por que no la cuido, porque permitió que entrara a la pelea, no era de ella, por que no fue el quien recibió el ataque porque tuvo que ser ella, porque…

Era noche y no podían evitar el sentirse cansados asi que buscaron donde acomodarse para dormir ahí cuidando de sakura, demostrándole que nunca más la dejarían, que estarían ahí para cuidar de ella y protegerla.

Los rayos del sol comenzaba a salir anunciando un nuevo día y con el la esperanza de que sakura despertara.

Unos ojos se abrían con pesadez intentando evitar la luz del sol mientras miraban a las tres personas que estaban cerca de ella. Un peli plateado también abría los ojos, quedando admirado por lo que ante sus ojos pasaba.

-sakura-

Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de soltarse a llorar mientras abrazaba a la kunoichi que estaba frente a el. Naruto escucho los sollozos de su sensei y apenas abrió los ojos soltó un grito que hizo despertar a su otro compañero y alarmar a las enfermeras que pasaban cerca.

- sakura-chan!- comenzaba a quebrarse su voz – me da gusto que estés con nosotros!-

Una alarmada rubia corría por los pasillos del hospital hasta el lugar donde le habían dicho provenía el grito. Al entrar pudo ver la causa del grito y como no gritar si sakura había despertado, estaba bien y en su rostro nuevamente podía verse esa sonrisa tan peculiar e incomparable.

En menos de una hora toda la aldea estaba enterada de la mejoría de sakura, sus amigos mas cercamos esperaban fuera del hospital su turno para ver a sakura. Era extraño para ella nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención, pero como no serlo en estos momentos si habían esperado tanto tiempo para que despertara, recibía muchos presentes en especial fruta y flores y que mas agradable que eso?.

Kakashi se encontraba en la oficina de la hokague discutiendo un importante tema pues lo mas seguro es que sakura quisiera ver a sasuke.

-démosle la oportunidad de recapacitar-

-no creo k sea conveniente sakura podría salir lastimada-

-si no se lo permitimos terminara mas lastimada, ambos sabemos el amor que le tiene, es justo que al menos intente ganar el amor de sasuke, además no estará sola Sai y naruto siempre estarán ahí-

-a menos de que ella pida ver al uchiha permitiré su salida de la cárcel-

-estoy de acuerdo tsunade-sama-

- que esperas ve con ella, lo que mas necesita en estos momentos, es a sus amigos y su sensei- concluyo la hokague mientras kakashi desaparecía en una nube de humo.

Estaba feliz de ver a su alumna de nuevo con ánimos para todo, lo menos que podía hacer ella era permitir que su sensei, naruto y Sai estuvieran con ella, y como lo iba a evitar si ellos como su familia.

Todo el día había estado recibiendo visitas, la tarde comenzaba a caer las visitas habían terminado, por lo menos por ese dia. dejando nuevamente al equipo de kakashi en aquella habitación del hospital.

-sakura deberías dormir-

-vamos naruto he dormido mucho- decía burlándose del preocupado uzumaqui – kakashi-sensei, donde esta sasuke?- a decir verdad estaba muy preocupada por el después de aquel incidente no supo mas de el.

-el esta en la prisión, solo hay alguien que puede ordenar su liberación- miro a sakura quien miraba a kakashi esperando terminara de hablar- y esa eres tu sakura, tsunade mando que tu fueras quien diera libertad a sasuke-

Todos estaban sorprendidos en especial sakura, como era posible que tsunade dejara en sus manos una responsabilidad tan grande como esa, como decidiría que hacer con sasuke.

-tranquila sakura no te angusties, si pides que sasuke este en libertad se le condicionara pidiéndole que vuelva a ser un ninja de la aldea de la hoja, si no es esa tu decisión simplemente se quedara ahí.

Sakura aun se mantenía confundida realmente deseaba que sasuke volviera a estar con ellos, pero que pasaría si el se negaba a regresar a la aldea, a decir verdad ella había salvado la vida de ambos y merecía por lo menos un agradecimiento pero… aun así sasuke no era el mismo… debía darle una oportunidad… era lo mas conveniente, no había luchado por eso todo este tiempo para que cuando se presentara la oportunidad la desperdiciara…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola!

Creo que este capitulo estuvo un poco mas largo… Díganme que opinan, se aceptan sugerencias criticas, abucheos, felicitación etc etc… de antemano gracias por los reviw! déjenme un reviw con su comentario!

Hasta pronto! :D


	3. el perdon

3-1

Hola de nuevo! Pues se me ocurrió actualizar y bueno espero que les guste!

Como ya sabemos ni naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes son míos le pertenecen a M.K.

Comencemos!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Capitulo 3.- El perdón.

Había estado pensando en lo que le dijo kakashi toda la noche, y por fin había tomado una decisión…

-hola sakura-chan!- saludaba un alegre rubio – como pasaste la noche?

-hola naruto, dormí bien gracias- mentira – sabes donde esta kakashi-sensei?-

-dijo que vendría mas tarde- se acerca a la ventana – hay un lindo día, sakura-chan?-

-si naruto-

- te gustaría salir a dar un paseo?-

- primero quiero hablar con kakashi-sensei, después saldremos-

- bien, bien- dijo naruto resignado

No había pasado mucho tiempo sakura leía uno de los interesantes libros sobre medicina y naruto simplemente esperaba la llegada de su sensei para poder salir a dar un paseo con sakura, junto cuando naruto estaba a punto de perder la cabeza y salir a buscar a kakashi, el tan esperado sensei apareció.

-hola chicos- dijo con una típica sonrisa bajo la mascara.

-por fin llega kakashi-sensei- dijo naruto en un tono de irritación- sakura lo estaba esperando-

-así… que es lo que pasa sakura?-

- bueno pues es sobre lo que me dijo ayer - hizo una pequeña pausa mientras meditaba por última vez su decisión – kakashi-sensei… quiero que lo liberen que vuelva a ser un ninja de la hoja-

Kakashi y naruto estaban sorprendidos por la decisión de sakura, pues aunque sabían que esa erala decisión que tomaría, llegaron a pensar que aria a un lado su corazón.

-bien, avisaremos a tsunade- dijo kakashi desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

-sakura-chan, estas segura de eso?-

-si, además no fue culpa de el ni tuya lo que me paso, fue una imprudencia mía, no tenia por que interferir en la pelea, pero… no soportaría verlos heridos, además es parte del equipo o no naruto?, además aun si fuera su culpa yo lo perdonaria-

- en eso tienes razón, es parte del equipo, hablando de equipo donde se habrá metido Sai?… no era tan tardado lo que tenia que hacer…-

Y respondiendo a la pregunta de naruto… un pelinegro se podía ver acompañado de un vendedor recorriendo las casas en venta de la aldea de konoha, ¿Qué estarían planeando naruto y Sai?, bueno eso solo ellos lo sabían.

Era cerca del medio día, y en la cárcel de la aldea una rubia y un peli plateado se encargaba de dar las condiciones de liberación al uchiha.

-te dejaremos en libertad-

-pero tendrás que cumplir con algunas condiciones-

-hmp… cuales?-

-vivirás con Sai o con naruto, serás nuevamente un ninja de la hoja, cumplirás con las misiones- hizo una pequeña pausa – estas desacuerdo uchiha?-

-vivir con naruto o Sai… cumplir misiones… hmp que mas da acepto.-

Seguía siendo el mismo, serio, seco, ambos lo miraron sabían que sakura podía salir lastimada, ella lo seguía amando era por eso que decidió liberarlo, y estaban seguros de que ella estaba consiente de que el tendría la misma actitud con ella.

Después de la liberación de sasuke fue llevado a la torre hokague para entregarle su banda y arreglar algunos asuntos para que pudiera estar en la aldea sin ningún inconveniente. Después de eso llamaron a naruto y le informaron de las condiciones establecidas, naruto o tenia otra opción mas que aceptar que sasuke viviera con el, además seria por poco tiempo.

Tsunade estaba en el hospital, sakura ya estaba en perfectas condiciones y no era necesario que estuviera mas tiempo en el hospital. Sai y naruto esperaban a sakura afuera del hospital no podían evitar estar felices de que sakura por fin saliera, así que prepararon una gran sorpresa en la que kakashi también había ayudado… como? le había tocado organizar todo para que sakura no tuviera sospecha alguna.

-sakura-chan!- grito naruto corriendo hacia ella, parecía que no la habían visto en mas de diez años.- tenemos una sorpresa para ti-

-a si y de que se trata?-

-es una sorpresa feíta- dijo Sai con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Sabían que kakashi no tendría lista la sorpresa para esa ahora ni siquiera con la ayuda de sasuke así que distrajeron a sakura llevándola a comer al lugar favorito de naruto, después un paseo por konoha, un recorrido algo extraño por la torre de la hokague y finalmente a hacer un par de compras, principalmente ingredientes de cocina, incluyendo pastas y vegetales. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse indicando que era hora de llevar a sakura a su casa.

Caminaba siguiendo Sai, el único que sabia donde se encontraba la sorpresa de sakura, llegaron a un zona de konoha en la que las casas eran grandes y con gran espacio, sakura estaba algo confundida que sorpresa podrían tenerle en esa zona?, finalmente Sai se paro en seco frente a una de las casas. Abrió la puerta he hizo un además para que lo siguieran, después de el entro sakura quien fue sorprendida por algunos ninjas que gritaban con fuerza mientras sostenían una manta… -BIENVENIDA A CASA SAKURA-

-que es esto?- dijo sakura completamente sorprendida, bienvenida a casa? a que se referían.

- naruto y sai compraron esta casa para que todo el equipo pudiera vivir junto-

-que te parece la sorpresa sakura-chan? aceptas vivir con el teme, Sai y con migo?-

- claro que si!-

Una gran fiesta fue organizada la hokague, kakashi y algunos de los ninjas mas cercamos al equipo siete se encontraban ahí, festejando que sakura estaba fuera del hospital y que ahora viviría con su equipo, todos reían mientras lee y naruto demostraban quien era el mejor,

La fiesta termino, pasaba de la media noche y sakura estaba completamente agotada., por suerte sasuke y kakashi tenían las habitaciones listas; para mayor facilidad las enumeraron.

La primera habitación pertenecía a sakura, sus paredes eran blancas con pequeños decorados en color rosa, una gran ventana que permitía la entrada de luz a la perfección, un gran peinador en un color café que hacia un perfecto contraste con las paredes, la cama en el centro y a cada lado un pequeño buro, también un guardarropa lo sufrientemente grande como para toda la ropa; era la única diferente las otras tres cambiaban muy poco, la única diferencia era el color del decorado en las paredes y el dueño.

Sakura no lo dudo demasiado así que entro a su cuarto y se dejo caer en la cama para dormir. Los cuatro hombres la miraron parecía una niña pequeña, no dijeron nada solamente cerraron la puerta del cuarto para ir cada uno a la de el, menos de kakashi que no viviría con ellos, o eso por el momento. La noche era tranquila, no había ruido que rompiera con el descanso del equipo 7.

El día comenzaba y los rayos del sol comenzaron a asomarse por la ventana de la pelirrosa quien se cubría la cabeza y buscaba la forma de que la luz no acabara con su descanso y así fue, no fue la luz del día, si no un alegre chico poseedor del kiubi quien tocaba la puerta para luego abrirla y entrar seguido de Sai con una bandeja que contenía un gran desayuno.

-vamos sakura-chan! hay un lindo día como para estar en la cama!- dijo naruto abriendo la ventana.- además nos levantamos temprano para prepararte el desayuno-

- no me comeré todo eso yo sola- dijo en tono de reproche al ver que el desayuno era como para un ejercito.

-no es solo para ti tontita, comeremos contigo-

- y donde esta sasuke?-

- esta en la cocina no quiso venir-

- ya veo- aunque no lo demostrara le entristecía el desprecio de sasuke, aunque tal vez con el tiempo eso cambiaria.

Los tres comieron mientras como de costumbre Sai y naruto peleaban, al terminar sakura entro al baño, sus ojos se quedaron redondos como platos, se habían encargado de los cuartos para que estuvieran perfectos, pero, se habían olvidado del baño al cual le hacían falta algunas cosas, al parecer hoy seria un largo día de compras.

Termino de bañarse, tomo uno de los pantalones negros que tenia y una blusa blanca de tirantes, junto con unas sandalias, se recogió el pelo en una larga cola de caballo y como había dicho salió a realizar las compras.

Sasuke se encontraba en uno de los campos de entrenamiento, mas bien en el que realizo el primer entrenamiento al lado de sakura y naruto, estaba tal y como lo recordaba, se detuvo frente a los 3 troncos que se encontraban clavados el suelo los recuerdo de aquellos tiempos volvieron a el, todo lo que había intentado borrar de su mente había regresado, había jurado que olvidaría cada momento de ese tiempo…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno hasta aquí otro capitulo. espero que les haya gustado!

ya saben criticas, comentarios, sugerencias, quejas, etc etc, déjenlas en reviw y con gusto serán tomadas en cuanta! hasta la próxima!

los kieres: kureny_uchiha!


	4. un esfuerzo no reconocido

4-1

Hola chicas como están? espero que muy bien!

Aquí me encuentro nuevamente actualizando, espero les este gustando como va la historia, no tengo pensado aun cuantos capítulos abarcara ni en que terminara… que les parece si me dan su opinión sobre esto?

Ya sabemos que ni naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen :(

Bueno no hago mas largo esto y aquí esta el capitulo!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Capitulo 4.- un esfuerzo… no reconocido.

No había visto a sasuke desde aquel trágico encuentro, aun pensaba como seria su primer encuentro, que reacción tendría el, sabia que era serio pero quizá, solo quizá, por una vez la saludaría con una sonrisa…

Había pasado toda la tarde comprando las cosas que hacían falta en su nueva casa además algunas cosas para la comida de toda la semana o al menos eso esperaba con el apetito de naruto quizá solo alcanzaría para unos cuantos días, de algo podía estar segura, la cena de ese día seria realmente espectacular. Tenia que darse prisa o no tendría a tiempo la cena, salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

Por fin llego a la casa, dejo las cosas en la cocina y las organizo un poco, al parecer no había nadie en casa así que podría darles una gran sorpresa. Ahora la pregunta del millón seria que preparar?, sabia que naruto amaba el rameen, pero cual seria la comida favorita de kakashi sasuke y Sai?, Al parecer tendría que preparar un gran bufet para que tomaran lo que les gustara, y obviamente tenia que haber rameen.

Comenzó a preparar la comida, picaba algunos vegetales, mientras en la estufa se calentaba agua, cocían algunos fideos y algo de carne. Deseaba tener más manos para avanzar mas en menos tiempo, pero eso no era posible.

Llevaba poco mas de una hora cocinando todo se veía muy bien y al parecer pronto todo estaría listo, bajo el fuego a todos los mechones para que mientras tomaba un baño y se ponía ropa mas cómoda no se fuera a quemar o derramar.

Se sentía tan relajada mientras las gotas de agua caían en su espalda, era relajante la hacia olvidarse de todo lo que le perturbaba, sentía como todo el cansancio del día desaparecía… de pronto el sonido de un trueno la saco de estado recordando que tenia la comida en la estufa. Tomo su bata de baño y se la coloco para salir e irse a su cuarto, vio la ropa que tenia, no había terminado de traer las cosas de su antigua casa así que no era mucha, tomo una blusa rosa, con unos pequeños detalles de flores en color blanco de manga corta y un pantalón corto que llegaba hasta su rodilla, además se sus sandalias, cepillo su cabello y decidió dejarlo suelto.

Fue hasta la cocina, todo estaba bien solo un poco mas y la comida estaría lista, coloco platos y vasos en la mesa, vio unas flores que estaban en la sala y decidió poner algunas en el centro de la mesa solo para dar un toque especial, por fin todo estaba listo, solo faltaba que los chicos llegaran.

Apenas se dirigió a la sala para descansar un momento, cuando escucho un golpeteo en la puerta, si por fin llegaban.

-hola chicos- saludo la pelirrosa mientas habría la puerta – que tal su día? –

- muy bien sakura-chan- algo hizo que callara y observara a su alrededor – que huele tan bien?-

- bueno les prepare una cena-

-hmp, que relevancia-

-vamos teme sakura se esforzó haciéndola!-

-kakashi-sensei quédese a cenar-

-bueno tenia cosas que hacer pero como eres tu la que preparo la cena me quedare- respondió su sensei mientras entraba a la casa con una sonrisa.

- quieren tomar un baño o les sirvo de cenar?-

- yo tengo hambre sakura-chan- dijo un alegre rubio asomándose a la cocina intentando descubrir que era lo que olía tan bien.

-bien, entonces les serviré la comida, lávense las manos y acérquense a la mesa, sasuke acompáñanos por favor-

-hmp-

-tomare eso como un si-

Fue a su cuarto y se cambio la ropa, luego fue a la mesa, la comida realmente tenia se veía bien que admitirlo. Todos se encontraban sentados, saboreando la comida que admiraban ante sus ojos, pero sakura les había advertido que no comenzaran hasta que todos estuvieran, unas insistentes tripas gruñían haciendo que naruto se retorciera mientras rogaba a sakura le permitiera dar un bocado de la comida.

Por fin todos estaban juntos disfrutando de la cena, sakura no podía evitar tener una amplia sonrisa en su rostro era agradable estar con todo su equipo, sasuke, naruto, kakashi y Sai.

-esta deliciosa la comida sakura-

-me alegra que te haya gustado Sai- se sentía feliz, pero tenia que escuchar una opinión- sasuke-kun, que te parece la comida?-

-hmp, como cualquier otra, acaso debía tener algo en especial?-

Si, era sarcástico y era claro que lastimaba a sakura, pero ella le demostraría que no le importaba que tan cruel fuera ella estaría con el, así tuviera que aguantar ese sarcasmo y los momentos en los que ella es ignorada por completo, algún día todo volvería a ser como antes, además ese carácter no era nuevo en el.

-vamos teme no seas así! sakura-chan se esforzó haciendo esta comida-

-que va naruto, no es nada.- sakura intentaba demostrar que no le afectaba la respuesta de sasuke- terminen de comer- se levanto de la mesa pero su camino fue interrumpido por alguien que no lo esperaba.

- acaso no terminaras de comer sa-ku-ra, hmp si que eres una molestia, primero nos haces estar a todos para comer, pero ahora que ya no vas a estar tu ya nadie comerá, tu misma dijiste que nadie comería si no estábamos todos, o no?- la había atrapado en su propia jugada - entonces, te iras?-

- solo iré a la cocina por algo mas, alguien quiere mas?-

Todos negaron levemente con la cabeza, tomo su plato, fue a la cocina para luego regresar a la mesa. El resto de la cena fue tranquila naruto contaba a sakura lo ocurrido durante el entrenamiento, Sai y kakashi reían al igual que sakura mientas, si era verdad a pesar de todo los quería y le agradaba tenerlos cerca.

La cena término, y kakashi aun tenia que cumplir con ese compromiso, así que casi al instante se marcho, sai y naruto ayudaron a recoger la mesa mientras sasuke se bañaba. Cuando terminaron sakura se quedo guardando la comida que había quedado de la cena mientras sai la miraba, un incomodo silencio los rodeaba pero fue roto por el pelinegro.

-no te mereces el que te trate asi-

-a que te refieres sai?- la kunoichi sabia bien de que hablaba pero no quería que hubiera enfrentamientos entre ellos

-aunque lo quieras proteger sabes mejor que nadie de los que estoy hablando- dijo acercándose a ella – no permitiré que te vuelva a hablar de ese modo-

-Sai, el tiene razón-

-no sakura!, estoy cansado de eso!- respiro profundo tratando de calmarse- no te mereces eso sakura, tu le diste la libertad, te preocupas por todos menos por ti, sakura… se que te afecta, y eso lo sabe el, solo quiere lastimarte, no se lo permitas, además, si no eres tu quien le pone un alto lo hare yo mismo- termino diciendo, realmente le molestaba desde que llego, después de todos los intentos de asesinato de sakura, le había tomado un gran cariño y ni el ni naruto permitirían que la lastimaran.`

Nuevamente solo, tantas cosas en su cabeza, otra noche en la que no dejaría de pensar en esa persona, otra difícil decisión. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no noto que otro pelinegro estaba tras de ella sentado en una de las sillas del comedor.

-seguirás pensando en eso?-

Fue tan grande la sorpresa al escuchar la vos de sasuke k lanzo al aire el vaso que estaba lavando en ese momento.

-no me asustes así!-

-hmp no deberías asustarte tan fácil- levanto el vaso y se lo entrego a sakura – realmente es molesto –

Todo quedo en silencio nuevamente. Sakura siguió con lo suyo mientras pensaba lo que Sai le había dicho tenia razón en mucho tiempo lo que le decían o pensaran de ella no le había afectado pero últimamente tomaba muy en cuenta los comentarios de sasuke. En cambio sasuke tenia en mente una solo cosa que se cree ese Sai para aconsejar así a sakura, había escuchado toda la conversación entre sakura y Sai, a decir verdad quien era para defender a sakura, cada que intentaba sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza negaba levemente pero era inevitable ignorar el que estaría tramando.

-me voy adormir- aviso sakura al terminar de lavar los trastes – te quedaras aquí?

-hmp-

-bien mañana me ocupare temprano no prepare el desayuno- suspiro cansada – hasta mañana sasuke-

Sakura salió en dirección a su cuarto, en la mente de sasuke esta una palabra "sasuke" donde quedo el "kun" nunca lo había llamado así, y cuando estaba molesta lo llamaba uchiha, que era ese cambio en sakura, tardo algunos minutos en reaccionar una vez que asimilo la forma en la que sakura lo había llamado se fue a su cuarto, se tiro en la cama, cerro sus ojos y trato de no pensar en nada, lo cual le fue imposible pues su mente le repetía lo que había pasado. ¿a caso era que a sasuke le afectaba que sakura no le hablara con el "kun"? ¿o solamente era que su mente le quería hacer una mala jugada?, esas dos preguntas permanecían en la cabeza del uchiha sin que pudiera responder alguna.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Que les pareció?

Espero que les haya gustado. Apenas comienza la parte emocionante de la historia.

Bueno ya saben se aceptan: criticas, sugerencias, abucheos, felicitaciones, etc, etc. :D


	5. mision hacer que sasuke

Hola chicas, bueno por que subo de nuevo este capi… por que tuve una confusión y subí este como el capi 4 cuando era el 5 pero ya esta el 4 y ahora también el 5.

Ya sabemos que ni naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

Bueno comenzamos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Capitulo 5.- misión: hacer que sasuke reconozca que necesita a sakura.

Todos se habían despertado temprano bueno casi todos, un joven pelinegro aun se encontraba en su cama, al parecer no tenia nada que hacer, en cambio un joven rubio se encontraba en la sala junto con otro joven.

-esto es una locura naruto-

-claro que no, ese maldito teme vera que sakura-chan no esta sola- acomodo unas cuantas hojas sobre una pequeña mesa de centro. – observa este es mi plan. – mostro las hojas anteriormente acomodadas, todas tenían extraños dibujos que solo el podía reconocer.

-que es eso?-

-este eres tu- dijo señalando un monito con ropa negra. – Esto soy yo – esta vez señalo un monito de ropa amarilla. – Esta sakura – esta vez una monita de cabello rosa. – y por ultimo este es sasuke. –dijo señalando el ultimo de sus dibujos.

-bien y cual es tu plan naruto solo veo los mismos monitos en cada hoja-

-… bien escucha, sakura quiere al teme, pero el no la quiere, o al menos eso es lo que nos demuestra. Ahora que pasara si sakura y tu aparentan ser novios?-

- no entiendo de que nos serviría eso-

- pues así sasuke nos diría lo que siente por sakura-

-piensas ponerlo celoso?- naruto asintió – eso es una tontería sasuke no es de ese tipo que se pone celoso-

-eso es lo que todos piensan, ahora tendremos que buscar un detonante, algo que haga sentir tan mal a sakura que ella acepte de inmediato, es la única forma-

Ambos chicos se quedaron pensando cada uno en una cosa diferente, Sai pensaba como seria si sakura aceptaba hacerse pasar por su novia, a decir verdad no estaría mal para el, quizá así podría hacer que se olvidara del uchiha. en cambio naruto pensaba que podía hacer que sin lastimar a sakura hiciera que sasuke le dijera algo lo suficientemente hiriente como para que ella aceptara apoyarlos en el plan.

El uchiha abrió los ojos parecía que había dormido demasiado, por lo que podía ver en la posición del sol ya era casi medio día, tomo un cambio de ropa y fue al baño para ducharse, después de eso iría con kakashi para ver algunas técnicas, y después de eso iría con tsunade a un análisis de su sharingan.

Sakura en tanto se encontraba en el hospital, al parecer nada la apartaría de sus deberes como ninja medico, pues a pesar de llevar apenas dos días fuera del hospital, decidió ir, sin importar lo que pudiese pasar, pues las indicaciones de tsunade habían sido –una semana en reposo, nada de trabajo ni misiones- a decir verdad eso no le importaba, estar en el hospital era mucho mejor que estar en casa con naruto y Sai escuchando como pelean, en ocasiones estando en el hospital extrañaba esas peleas, pero era distraída por alguna emergencia o algún descuido de las enfermeras que la pusiera en alerta.

El día había transcurrido rápido, aun no comenzaba a ocultarse el sol y por falta de trabajo sakura estaba en camino a casa, había sido un día muy tranquilo así que espera que todo siguiera así, en su camino se topo con un local donde vendían una gran variedad de novedades, además de artículos de la casa y mas, así que decidió entrar y ver que era lo que había y podría comprar para su hogar. El lugar estaba repleto de cosas pero sabía que era lo que mas hacia falta y eso era despensa y sartenes, así como toperas para guardar la comida en el refrigerador.

Ya estaba nuevamente camino a casa, pero esta vez cargando con algunas pesadas bolsas. Estaba completamente relajada, tan relajada que no se preocupaba por que fuera a chocar con alguien en el camino.

Apenas había avanzado unos cuantos metros cuando sintió chocar con alguien haciéndola caer al suelo, se levanto aun sin mirar con quien había chocado, comenzó a disculparse, pero un – hmp – la hizo entender con quien se había topado.

-sasuke… yo… lo siento no te vi…- comenzó a levantar las cosas aun sin respuesta del uchiha, unas manos comenzaron a levantar las cosas, sakura se quedo pasmada e inmóvil al ver que sasuke la ayudaba a levantar lo que había comprado.

-piensas quedarte ahí o vendrás? – pregunto seriamente sasuke extendiendo la mano para ayudar a la pelirrosa a ponerse de pie.

- gracias- fue todo lo que dijo la pelirrosa tomándolo de mano.

- realmente eres una molestia, ni siquiera miras por donde caminas- reclamo el uchiha para hacer enojar a la pelirrosa que caminaba a su lado en dirección a su casa.

- ya me disculpe por eso además… tu fuiste el culpable, tampoco me viste, o por que chocaste con migo?- intento defenderse aun que ella sabia bien que había sido su culpa.

El resto del camino aunque fue corto estuvo en silencio, ni siquiera una mirada de reojo estuvo presente. Llegaron a la casa y dejaron las bolsas en la cocina, después sakura se encargaría de acomodar todo. La casa estaba sola, pues tsunade había llamado a kakashi, Sai y naruto al parecer para una misión. Sakura comenzó a organizar las cosas de la alacena mientras sasuke la miraba tranquilamente recargado en el borde de la puerta de la cocina, la alacena era grande y amplia no habría problema para que pudiera guardar todo, el problema seria acomodar las cosas de mas arriba; hizo un primer intento al cual no funciono, necesitaría una silla o un pequeño banco para poder alcanzar. Iría al comedor por una silla pero sasuke atravesó el brazo impidiendo su paso.

-que ocurre sasuke?- pregunto seriamente.

-no seria mas fácil pedirme ayuda?-

-acaso crees que no puede hacerlo yo misma?

-hmp molestia – tomo aire antes de continuar - no lo dudo, pero tardarías mas- dijo arrogante sabia que eso le molestaba el tener que aceptar ayuda de alguien mas- ahora déjame ayudarte, pásame lo que hay que guardar.

Sakura no respondió nada solamente hizo lo que sasuke le había indicado, paso una a una las cosas que había que guardar. Cuando terminaron sasuke volvió a acomodarse ahora recargado en la pared.

-dime que esperas sasuke?-

-hmp, que necesites de nuevo mi ayuda- dijo en forma arrogante para hacer enojar a sakura, realmente le gustaba molestarla.

- ya no necesitare tu ayuda así que puedes retirarte-

-hmp, aun así no lo hare, me quedare aquí-

- solo no te atravieses en mi camino-

Nuevamente una oportunidad para hacer enojar a sakura, no sabia por que pero le gustaba molestar a la pelirrosa, quizá solo era para que se pusiera furiosa y comenzara a gritar, o solo era para ver si aun lo quería, ni siquiera en su cabeza estaba una respuesta al afán que tenia ese día por molestar a la haruno que ya tenia suficiente con soportar a naruto para aun soportar al uchiha.

Cada movimiento de la pelirrosa era contemplado por el uchiha quien espera cada oportunidad para interponerse en el camino de la haruno excusándose en – Quería ver como iba la comida, se me antojo el jugo frio – o algo así.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas en las que se encontraron en la misma situación hasta que por fin llegaron sus compañeros acompañados de su sensei.

-sakura-chan! estamos en casa! – grito el rubio entrando a la casa

- hola naruto, sai, kakashi sensei me da gusto verlo!-

- a mi también me alegra verte sakura, como te has estado?-

- he estado mucho mejor kakashi-sensei-

- sakura estaremos en misión- informo Sai con un tono de preocupación.

- y de que se trata su misión?-

- solo escoltaremos a un viajero al parecer de mucha importancia, es sencillo pero nos tomara algunos días-

- ya veo, irán los tres?- pregunto con algo de resignación.

- si – respondió su sensei sabiendo cual era la preocupación de sakura.

- bueno la cena esta lista, vamos a cenar antes de que se enfrié-

- he teme que has estado haciendo?-

- hmp nada que te interese dobe-

Sakura se encargo de servir la cena, todos estaban cenando mientras naruto y Sai discutían sobre la misión, kakashi y sakura solo los miraban mientras que sasuke solo trataba de ignorar la tonta discusión. La cena termino sin mas problemas, nuevamente sakura se encargaba de recoger y lavar los trastes, esta vez acompañada por Sai.

-estarás bien?-

- a que te refieres Sai?-

- a uchiha… me preocupa dejarte con el-

- no te preocupes por eso sai, solo lo ignorare.-

- se lo difícil que fue para ti, y… no quiero que sufras una vez mas-

- tienes que cumplir con las misión sai, además aun faltara algo de tiempo para que tsunade nos de una misión a sasuke y a mi, en cambio a naruto y a ti los seguirá enviando-

- en eso tienes razón- tomo algo de aire no podía irse a la misión sin antes pedirle algo a sakura – sakura… yo… quería pedirte algo…- sakura de inmediato presto atención – quería saber si tu… bueno desde hace tiempo sabes que he sentido algo por ti… y…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno amigas hasta aquí este capitulo :) espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben criticas, sugerencias, etc etc. déjenlas en reviw.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


	6. un angel guardian

Hola mis queridas lectoras :D gracias por los reviw, espero disfruten de este capitulo.

Bueno sin mas que continúe la historia.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Capitulo 6.- Un ángel guardián.

– quería saber si tu… bueno desde hace tiempo sabes que he sentido algo por ti… y… quería saber si… bueno… esto es algo difícil… si quisieras ser mi novia sa… sakura-

Sakura se quedo sorprendida nunca se hubiera imaginado eso de sai, todo quedo en silencio, ambas miradas se encontraban con la otra.

-sai… yo…-

-se que es una locura sakura, pero realmente siento algo por ti… solo… solo dame una oportunidad, solo eso- rogo el chico mientras tomaba la mano de la pelirrosa

-sai… si quiero ser tu novia…-

¿Por qué había aceptado?, ella no sabia nada del plan de sai y naruto, todo era muy simple aun y cuando ella amaba a sasuke tenia que buscar la forma de sacarlo de su mente, de olvidarse por completo de el, al final de cuantas lo único que buscaba el uchiha era molestarla y recordarle que era una molestia para el.

-gracias sakura…- dijo el pelinegro en susurro solo para ella, la abrazo fuertemente, para demostrarle el estaría ahí cada que lo necesitara- iré a dormir, mañana partiremos temprano.

-si…- sai comenzó a caminar pero fue detenido por la pelirrosa quien lo sujetaba de la muñeca para que no se fuera -sai…-

-que pasa sakura-

-gracias-

Se acerco nuevamente a ella, la abrazo cariñosamente y esta correspondió al gesto, se separo un poco de ella y le dio un suave beso en la frente, al separarse completamente de ella la tomo de la mano y guio hasta su habitación. Al despedirse de ella intento darle un beso en los labios pero esta reacciono rápidamente retrocediendo y evitando así el contacto de sus labios, sai sabia que era demasiado pronto para sakura, tomando en cuanta el amor que le había tenido al uchiha y que ahora quizá estuviera regresando, así que solo le dedico una sonrisa para luego irse a su habitación.

La noche fue realmente corta para todos, apenas los rayos del sol comenzaron a asomarse un grupo de tres ninjas estaban en la entrada de la aldea acompañados por un hombre joven, listos para partir y cumplir con su misión. Mientras tanto una pelirrosa se apresuraba a arreglarse para cumplir con un largo día de trabajo en el hospital, y después regresar a su casa para terminar con las labores de limpieza. En tanto el menor y ahora único uchiha, se preparaba para ir a entrenar, a decir verdad era lo único que hacia, solo entrenar, aun faltaba mucho tiempo para que tsunade le permitiera ir a alguna misión.

Una vez en el hospital, sakura se dio cuanta de que realmente no había mucho por hacer apenas unos cuantos pacientes a los que solo tenían que dárseles un chequeo pero aun así no tenia ganas de regresar a casa y escuchar a sasuke diciéndole molestia, o algo de lo que acostumbra, así que fue al único lugar donde quizá hallaría algo de tranquilidad.

Camino por las afueras de la aldea apenas lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie la encontrara, parecía que caminaba sin rumbo, pero no era ase, después de caminar por algunos minutos llego a un hermoso claro, había muchas flores y en el centro un hermoso lago. Cuando era niña solía ir ahí, pasar la tarde, mirando las nubes, recogiendo flores, o simplemente con los pies dentro del agua.

Se sentó a la sombra de un árbol, pera pensar todo lo que estaba pasando, todo era demasiado rápido, apenas hacia poco tiempo había despertado después de largo tiempo, para ser ella quien liberara a sasuke y le pusieran como condición a este vivir con naruto, después recibir la sorpresa de que estaría en la misma casa que sasuke, naruto, y sai, y al poco tiempo sai le pidiera ser su novia. No sabia si lo que hacia estaba bien, ni siquiera sabia si aun seguía sintiendo algo por sasuke.

Por un instante se olvido de todo lo que le estaba pasando se quito el calzado y se tiro en el pasto mirando las nubes, perdía la noción del tiempo era lindo y relajante buscar formas en las nubes.

Su tranquilidad fue interrumpida cuando escucho los pasos de alguien que se acercaba, se incorporo de inmediato y comenzó a buscar al que se acercaba.

-sasuke…-

-hmp, hiciste que te buscara por toda konoha, hasta que me dijeron que vieron salir de la aldea-

-que es lo que quieres?- pregunto mientras se volvía a recostar en el pasto.

-saber si es verdad-

- a que te refieres?-

- lo de sai y tú-

-ahora me dirás que te interesa lo que hago?-

-hmp, solo quería oír de tu boca que ya no sentías nada por mi- sabia que no lo diría – así que dímelo y me iré-

-que quieres que te diga, ya lo sabes que no?-

-hmp, dime que ya no sientes nada por mi-

Silencio solo eso, y en la mente de sakura confusión, claro que aun lo quería, no lo podía sacar de su mente, pero le permitiría jugar con ella.

-yo…-

-hmp, sabia que no lo dirías.- se acerco a donde estaba ella, para sentarse a su lado, sakura se incorporo y lo miro, tenia la mirada hacia donde comenzaba a ocultarse el sol, parecía relajado, nunca se había visto mas calmado.

- sasuke, pasa algo?-

-no… sakura… lo lamento…- la mirada del uchiha seguía perdida viendo como el sol se ocultaba, sakura lo miro sorprendida pero se mantuvo en silencio. – se que no soy quien para decirlo pero… sai no te quiere en verdad- sakura se sentó frente a el para mirarlo a los ojos.

-y a tu que sabes acerca de lo que sai siente por mi?, al menos el no me dice que soy una molestia y sabe apreciar lo que hago!-

- no estoy diciendo que no aprecia lo que haces, solo te advierto que el no te quiere, es tu decisión si tomas en cuanta o no lo que te digo-

- y es acaso que tu me quieres?, o por que tu insistencia de ponerme en contra de sai?-

- porque… - o no, nuevamente el maldito orgullo, no le diría que el la amaba, o que no quería que la volvieran a lastimar.

- responde uchiha!- silencio, apenas pasaron unos dos minutos y al no responder sasuke sakura se puso de pie lista para irse – deja de decir tonterías, y no te metas en lo que no te incumbe.

- realmente lo amas?-

- eso a ti no te importa, además no tengo por que darte explicaciones a ti-

Sakura salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo. Sasuke la miro mientras se alejaba, maldito orgullo, claro que el sabia que sakura saldría lastimada si se quedaba con sai, pero no podía decirle que la amaba, se puso de pie, ya se había ocultado el sol, y estaban algo lejos de la aldea así que no permitiría que sakura anduviera sola.

Caminaba buscando a sakura, no podía estar muy lejos de el, miro hacia unos arbustos, logro ver unos mechones rosados que apenas y podían verse en la oscuridad, activo su sharingan para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, al parecer todo estaba bien y no había nadie cerca, se acerco con cuidado a ella, no había podido decidir dormir ahí así que algo había pasado sin embargo no había rastros de algún enfrentamiento y mucho menos de heridas en sakura.

La tomo en sus brazos con cuidado, su respiración era tranquila como si durmiera, la acomodo de forma de que la cabeza de sakura reposara en el pecho del uchiha. Camino hasta su casa, sakura seguía dormida, la casa estaba sola, pues sai y naruto no regresarían hasta mañana por la tarde o noche. La llevo a su cuarto, nunca había entrado ahí, pero como era de esperarse un abundante aroma a cerezo se encontraba presente, la coloco en la cama con cuidado para que no se despertara , después la cobijo y acomodo algunos mechones que caían sobre su rostro, no había fiebre ni nada que pusiera en alerta a sasuke, pero de igual forma decidió quedarse con ella, si durante el día no podía estar con ella, aunque fuera de noche y por un corto tiempo lo estaría, y no solo eso, aunque no le demostrara su amor, se convertiría en un ángel guardián, no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño, incluso la protegería de el mismo.

Sakura durmió tranquila toda la noche, sasuke por su parte no durmió, ni siquiera cerró los ojos por un momento, mantenía su vista en la pelirrosa que dormía tranquilamente a su lado. Las cortinas del cuarto se mantenían cerradas pero apenas se comenzó a notar la claridad sasuke se levanto y fue a la cocina, no se le daba mucho lo de cocinar pero un coctel de fruta no seria difícil. Pico algunas frutas y las coloco en un tazón, después sirvió jugo de naranja y los llevo al curto de sakura, quien aun dormía.

-sakura…- hablo suave pero audible para despertarla.

-mmm…-

-sakura, despierta…- abrió las cortinas para que entrara algo de luz – tsunade se molestara si llegas tarde- sakura abrió los ojos y miro a sasuke quien acercaba con la fruta y el jugo.

- que haces aquí?-

- anoche te encontré tirada tras unos arbustos y te traje a casa, creí que tendrías hambre así que traje fruta y jugo… dime ¿te duele algo?-

- no, estoy bien-

- ok, iré con tsunade e intentare distraerla en su despacho antes de que se de cuanta de que llegaras tarde al hospital-

- no es necesario me iré de inmediato- dijo levantándose de la cama pero al instante cayo, apenas unos centímetros para tocar el suelo fue sostenida por sasuke quien volvió a ponerla en la cama. – creo que es el tobillo –

-bien, hoy no saldrás, vamos come lo que te traje, iré con tsunade y le diré lo que te paso-

- no…- bajo la mirada era vergonzoso tener que pedirle algo a sasuke pero tenia que hacerlo. – Quédate sasuke-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Que les pareció chicas? espero que les haya gustado! déjenme su comentario que siempre son tomados en cuanta :D


	7. el error de sai

Hola chicas, espero les guste como va la historia :) disfruten de este capitulo las cosas se pondrán difíciles, gracias por sus comentarios. Sin más que decir comenzamos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Capitulo 7.- El error de sai.

Sasuke la miro sorprendido estaba escuchando bien?, sakura solo tenia la cabeza baja esperando alguna respuesta por parte de sasuke por lo menos que sin palabra alguna se acercara a ella, y así fue, sin decir nada sasuke se acerco a la pelirrosa sentándose a su lado y pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de esta para abrasarla y acercarla a el. Sin mirarlo sakura se aferro a el abrazándolo a la altura del estomago y apoyando su cabeza en el torso del uchiha. Se mantuvieron en silencio. Confusión era lo único que había en la cabeza de sakura por una parte estaba todo el amor que tenia hacia sasuke y por otro el apoyo que sai le había dado desde que se conocieron y el hecho de que ahora estaba saliendo con el; poco a poco la joven fue quedando dormida en los brazos del uchiha quien acariciaba su sedoso cabello rosa y se negaba a alejarla de el.

Ya era medio día y sai estaba ansioso por llegar a konoha, estar con su novia, su sakura, si, el era posesivo aun mas que sasuke.

-maldición, maldición… aun estamos lejos- repetía continuamente el pelinegro.

- y ahora por que estas tan ansioso de llegar a la aldea he sai?- pregunto un rubio algo confundido.

- no quiero que sakura este mas tiempo a solas con ese imbécil de sasuke-

- valla, valla creo que hay algo que no me han contado chicos – dijo kakashi entrando en la conversación.

- pues… sakura y yo estamos saliendo – hablo sai algo temeroso.

- que has dicho sai! por que no me lo habías dicho! – replico naruto completamente furioso.

- por que la noche antes de partir se lo pedí y ella acepto –

- ya ha pasado un día y medio! acaso no pensabas decírmelo!-

- esperaba a estar con sakura y decírselos a ambos-

- mmm, es extraño sakura no aceptaría algo como eso tan fácil- dijo kakashi con un tono de preocupación.

- acaso cree que no soy lo suficiente para sakura!- replico sai parándose frente al peli gris.

- contrólate sai!- intervino naruto colocándose frente a su sensei.

- yo no he dicho eso sai, solo digo que me parece extraño –

Se miraron por unos segundos, en los ojos de sai había odio, en cambio en los ojos de kakashi había preocupación, preocupación por su alumna, la niña a la que quería como una hija.

Siguieron avanzando, al estar cerca de la aldea apresuraron el paso. Una vez en la aldea entregaron un informe a tsunade sobre como había estado la misión. Después de eso pasaron a la florería yamanaka, donde sai compro unas hermosas Rosas para dárselas a su ahora novia.

Entraron a la casa, no había nadie en la sala así que pensaron que quizá sakura estaría en el hospital y sasuke estaría entrenando o perdiendo el tiempo a las fueras de la aldea.

Naruto fue a la cocina a buscar algo de comer, mientras que sai fue al cuarto de sakura para dejarle las flores y cuando llegara y fuera a su cuarto las viera.

-Sakura…- Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible al verla en la cama profundamente dormida.

Se acerco a ella y la cubrió con las sabanas que estaban sobre la cama, acomodo los mechones de pelo que caían sobre su frente para luego darle un dulce beso. Se sentó en la cama a un lado de ella y la miro por un rato mientas acariciaba una y otra vez sus manos, deseaba tanto que esas suaves manos lo acariciaran…

Se encontraba agotado y teniendo a una hermosa chica a su lado lo único que quería era dormir a su lado, sin pensarlo un poco se acomodo a su lado abrazándola, cerro los ojos y se dedico a descansar.

Naruto fue a la habitación de sai a buscarlo, al ver que no estaba ahí comenzó a recorrer la casa, solo le faltaba un lugar por donde buscar… la habitación de sakura. Abrió lentamente la puerta esperando que sakura estuviera dormida y no quería despertarla.

-sai…- el aludido miro hacia la puerta donde naruto le miraba con todo el coraje que podía – aléjate de sakura-chan ahora…-

Salió lentamente del cuarto de sakura, naruto estaba en la sala esperando a que sai llegara, apenas este llego naruto se lanzo sobre el empuñando un kunay y poniéndolo en el cuello de este.

-que pensabas cuando entraste a la habitación de sakura-chan? –

- solo quería darle una sorpresa-

-que clase de sorpresa? he? que cuando despertara te viera acostado con ella? – retiro el kunai del cuello para golpearlo con el puño cerrado y ponerse de pie – me importa poco si estas saliendo con sakura-chan… solo te advierto que nadie se aprovecha de mi hermanita.

- no pensaba aprovecharme de ella-

-espero que nunca lo pienses pues olvidare que somos amigos –

Sasuke entro en ese momento con una bolsa de mandado, al ver como estaban sus compañeros los miro por un instante y ellos a el.

-espero que no hayan despertado a sakura, tarde mucho en que se durmiera- dijo con tranquilidad entrando a la cocina.

-que le ocurre a sakura-chan?- pregunto naruto aun intentado calmarse.

- se torció un tobillo es todo, pero creo que es mejor que duerma a que este molestando, no crees?- naruto solo asintió mientras se dirigía a la habitación de sakura y se sentaba fuera de este dando la espalda a la puerta.

- nadie entrara a la habitación de sakura hasta que ella este despierta.- ordeno naruto decidido a no moverse de ahí.

- paso algo mientras no estaba?- cuestiono el uchiha con tono serio.

- alguien se metió a la cama de sakura-chan mientras dormía.- respondió el uzumaqui mirando a sai.

- hmp, que tipo eligió sakura para salir.- rio tratando de ocultar su furia – solo por que sakura duerme preparare la comida, no quiero reclamos-

Sai salió de la casa no estaba de humor para absurdos comentarios sobre lo que había hecho, sasuke se encargo de la comida algo sencillo, pescado frito y algo de verduras. Una vez lista la comida sasuke pidió a naruto despertara a sakura para que pudiera comer con ellos.

- naruto, donde esta sakura?-

- yo no quiero que me golpe.-

-hmp iré por ella-

-acaso no escuchaste lo que dije antes! que nadie entraría a la habi…-

-calla o quieres que sakura se despierte he intente matarnos por comer sin ella?-

Naruto se quedo callado solo miro como el uchiha entraba a la habitación de sakura y apenas unos segundos salía con ella ayudándola a caminar.

-Naruto… como estas?-

-Sakura chan! que te paso?-

-solo es el tobillo mañana estaré bien- dijo brindando una cálida sonrisa mientras con la vista buscaba al otro integrante – donde esta sai?-

-fue a dar un paseo – respondió el uchiha evitando que naruto explicara lo que había pasado antes.

- ya veo… naruto, ocurre algo?-

-no nada sakura-chan… es que tengo hambre –

- pues si sai salió, comamos nosotros-

Sakura sonreía mientras naruto contaba lo que había ocurrido en el viaje, sasuke se mantenía en silencio como era costumbre en el, pero en esta ocasión mas que nunca había una fuerte razón para estar de ese humor…

El maldito que se metió en la cama con sakura…

Un grano de sal le importaba si le había hecho o no algo, no tenía nada que hacer ahí, mucho menos si sakura dormía.

-sasuke estas mas callado que de costumbre ni siquiera un hmp has dicho… - sakura miraba al uchiha que parecía que no estaba escuchando – sasuke… sasuke pasa algo?

- sakura… - respiro profundamente tratando de calmarse y tomar fuerza para decirle la verdad a sakura – sai… sai se metió en tu cama mientras dormías…-

-que! Me hizo algo! Naruto dime que paso? – sakura estaba alterada sasuke quería abrazarla decirle que mataría a ese maldito pero ahora a quien realmente necesitaba ella era a naruto su leal amigo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Que les pareció chicas?

Espero sus comentarios sobre este capi! :)

Nos vemos pronto!


	8. comienzan los enfrentamientos

Hola chicas me da gusto estar nuevamente actualizando este fic, espero que les este gustando y no dejen de dejarme sus comentarios.

Naruto no es mío es de m.k.

Comenzamos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Capitulo 8.- Comienzan los enfrentamientos.

-Tranquila sakura no paso nada- respondió naruto con la cabeza baja se sentía responsable por lo que había pasado. – lo lamento sakura… yo…

- no naruto no es tu culpa – sakura lo tomo de la mano realmente no era su culpa el siempre había cuidado de ella. –sasuke a donde vas –

- a buscar a ese estúpido de debe una disculpa – respondió dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-sasuke por favor déjalo, ahora quiero pensar las cosas antes de verlo –

- hmp, entonces iré a mi cuarto, dobe te tocan los trastes, sakura te llevo a tu cuarto? –

-gracias, pero esperare a naruto –

- no sakura-chan, ve a dormir –

-vamos naruto he dormido casi todo el día, me quedare contigo si? –

-bien bien yo la llevare mas tarde teme –

Mientras sakura y naruto platicaban y sasuke dormía, Sai caminaba por las calles de konoha, sabia que si naruto o sasuke le decían a sakura lo que había pasado, esta se molestaría demasiado, quizá lo intentaría acecinar, asi que tenia que buscar una forma en la que lo perdonara, lo primero que pensó fue en ir a la biblioteca una vez ahí fue en busca de un libro que le diera consejos o ideas de cómo pedirle perdón.

-mmm aquí esta, "como hacer que una mujer te perdone", veamos que consejos nos da –

Comenzó a leer había muchos consejos como regalar flores, una cena romántica, poemas, regalos, y muchos mas, a decir verdad ninguno lo convencía. Tenia que haber alguna otra forma, claro ser su héroe en una misión, pero como conseguiría que le dieran una misión con sakura, solo ellos dos?...

-Tsunade-sama! –

- que pasa shizune! Estaba dormida! –

- lo lamento tsunade-sama pero llego algo urgente, tenemos que hacerlo llegar a la aldea de la arena -

- bien, sasuke y sakura están disponibles mándalos a ellos –

Shizune salió a toda prisa tenia que encontrar a sasuke y sakura para que partieran lo más pronto posible. Mientras avanzaba en su camino se topo con sai, a quien le pidió avisara a sus compañeros que tsunade los necesitaba.

Sin mas que decir sai se dirigió a la casa solo que tomaría algo de ventaja en esto, avisaría a sakura pero no a sasuke, quizá si decía que este se negó a asistir a la misión lo expulsarían de la aldea y tendría a sakura para el solo, además en esta misión tendría grandes oportunidades de reconquistar a sakura y remediar su equivocación.

Una vez en la casa se dirigió a la cocina de donde provenían las voces de sakura y naruto.

-Sakura – hablo sai desde la entrada a la cocina.

- que es lo que quieres sai – sakura sonaba molesta y como no estarlo apenas respondes que si quieres salir con alguien y ese alguien ya se siente con el suficiente derecho como para meterse en tu cama.

- tsunade nos llama – respondió sai – creo que hay una misión –

- sakura no ira a ninguna misión – una vos gruesa Hablo tras de ellos – no esta en condiciones para hacerlo –

- no te metas uchiha, tsunade es la que da las ordenes y esta llamando a sakura para una misión –

- En ese caso iré yo a la misión –

- tsunade no te quiere a ti uchiha entiéndelo, vamos sakura sabes que no le gustan los retrasos –

- Tsunade tendrá que escucharme sakura no ira a ninguna misión –

- pues veremos que dice ella –

Ambos salieron a toda prisa, seguidos de naruto quien llevaba a sakura, ya podía caminar pero algo despacio asi que la subió en su espalda tenían que llegar rápido.

-Tsunade sama, naruto sasuke sai y sakura están aquí –

- hazlos pasar, maldición solo llame a dos –

- tsunade-sama me llamo? – pregunto sakura.

- Si así fue, a ti y a uchiha no se que es lo que hacen naruto y sai aquí, ahora déjennos solos – tsunade solía ser muy estricta y después de dar sus ordenes sasuke y sakura fueron a prepararse apenas eran las 7:30 pm así que podrían avanzar lo suficiente para no tardar tanto en la misión.

- Sakura podrás con la misión? –

- lento pero lo hare sasuke.-

Sakura sonaba segura seria su primera misión después de mucho tiempo así que estaba segura de hacerla, en cambio sasuke, el temía por la seguridad de sakura, después de lo que había ocurrido sabia que sakura, a pesar de ser fuerte, seguía siendo la pequeña niña a la que con tanto esfuerzo el y naruto habían cuidado.

Una vez en la casa sakura arreglaba las cosas para la misión sasuke tenia un asunto pendiente que arreglar antes de partir…

-sai…-

-que es lo que quieres uchiha?-

- para quien era la misión?, por que mierda no me dijiste que era para sakura y para mi? – realmente estaba molesto tomo a sai del cuello estampándolo contra la pared – por que querías hacer la misión con sakura? para aprovecharte de ella acaso? –

- eso no te incumbe uchiha! –

-estas en desventaja así que espero que no vuelvas a intentar estropearme una misión o lo lamentaras – dijo soltándolo mientras este sobaba su cuello.

- así que era eso… la misión…- rio sarcásticamente

- también te advierto algo mas… si le llegas a poner una mano encima a sakura… no volverás a escribir o dibujar en tu vida… -

-Sasuke! vámonos! Estoy lista! – Sakura salió de la casa donde sasuke ya la esperaba y sai estaba cerca – nos vemos sai – fue todo lo que dijo la pelirrosa iniciando su camino.

Caminaban despacio pero con paso seguro, faltaba poco para el sol se ocultara pero tenían que avanzar lo mas que se podía, no hicieron ninguna parada hasta llegar a un claro que sasuke conocía muy bien, pues había estado hay cuando estaba con hebi.

-pasaremos la noche aquí te parece sakura?-

- si, es un lindo lugar –

- hmp, encenderé la fogata-

- bien, yo traje algo de comida ya lista-

Después de encender la fogata ambos se sentaron cerca de esta para comer y posteriormente dormir un poco.

-Sakura…-

-si?-

- tienes frio cierto? – Sakura solo bajo la mirada, la noche era algo fría – ven.- Sasuke abrió uno de sus brazos invitándola a que se acercara a el.

- pe… pero sasuke –

- si te resfrías seria muy molesto ahora ven aquí.-

Sakura se acerco un poco hacia donde estaba sasuke quien solo dijo un suave "molestia" antes de ser el quien se acercara a sakura y la cubriera con su manta.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

hola chicas espero que les haya gustado este capi.

solo aclaro que esta ocacion subo 3 capi juntos por que tal vez no pueda subir las próximas 3 semanas :( asi que quise compensar un poco.

déjenme sus comentarios :D

hasta la próxima que estén muy bien.


	9. amor y promesa

hola chicas espero que les guste como va la historia saben que acepto cualquier sugerencia.

ya sabemos naruto no es mio es de m.k.

ahora a lo que interesa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Capitulo 9.- Amor y promesa.

Se mantenían juntos, ambos recargados en una enorme roca, mirando la fogata.

-sasuke… quieres que haga guardia? –

- hmp, tu descansa, yo estaré al pendiente de todo –

Cerro los ojos mientras se acurrucaba al lado del uchiha la mantenía abrazada como no queriendo que se apartara de el.

Por fin se había quedado dormida, y a cada minuto que pasaba la noche era mas fría y podía sentir como sakura buscaba calentarse, la tomo con cuidado y la coloco entre sus piernas frente a el, la rodeo con ambos brazos sosteniéndola a la altura del estomago haciendo que ella reposara en su torso.

Era una sensación que nunca había sentido, sentir el aroma de sakura y su suave cabello rosando su piel. Se aseguro de cubrirla bien para que no pasara frio.

Aun no salía el sol pero comenzaba a haber claridad en el cielo, indicando que era hora de continuar su camino, no faltaba mucho para llegar el destino y no tardarían ahí solo entregarían los papeles a los guardias de la entrada quienes se lo harían llegar al katzekague.

Caminaban despacio per no exagerando, por fin pudieron divisar la aldea, apresuraron un poco el paso hasta estar frente a su destino.

-ninjas de la hoja?-

-traemos unos documentos, son para el katzekague, la hokague los envía – explico sakura entregando los documentos.

- bien se los haremos llegar-

-gracias-

Salieron de inmediato de regreso a la aldea de la hoja el recorrido era largo pero ahora sakura estaba mejor de su tobillo cosa que facilitaría el viaje.

-nos detendremos en el siguiente poblado para comer algo-

-si… sasuke… -

-que?-

-por… porque tratas asi a sai?-

-a caso tengo que tratarlo de otra manera, te parece que le permita que se pase del limite con tigo?-

- no es eso es que… quiero saber si…-

-si siento algo por ti?- sakura solo asintió – pues veras, cuando gennins naruto y yo siempre te cuidamos, asi que lo veo natural ahora-

-ya veo- Sakura bajo la cabeza intentando sacar de su mente la absurda idea que había tenido de que sasuke sintiera algo por ella.

-sakura – la aludida se detuvo cuando sasuke la tomo de la muñeca y la giro hacia el y con su mano libre la tomo del mentón para que lo viera a los ojos – tu seguridad me interesa, y no solo eso – se acerco lentamente a ella hasta posar sus labios sobre los de sakura quien solo cerro los ojos y correspondió al gesto, el beso fue corto pero lleno de cariño, lo que tanto habían necesitado. Al separarse la abraso dándole a conocer que no mentía con ese beso. –regresemos a konoha, tienes que terminar con alguien. – Sakura le dedico una sonrisa dándole a entender que había entendido.

Un largo día largo de camino en el que ambos conversaban e increíblemente sasuke reía en ocasiones, y cerca de donde iban a pasar la noche pudieron disfrutar de un hermoso atardecer lo más alto de un árbol.

-Es hermoso no crees? – dijo sakura mientras miraba como el sol se iba ocultando.

- hmp – fue la respuesta de sasuke acompañada de una sonrisa de lado.

- es todo? realmente eres serio –

- aun así me amas no?- pregunto abrazándola por la espalda

- si así es sasuke-kun-

Ambos se encontraban junto a la fogata, el cielo era despejado y podían observarse un sinfín d e estrellas. Se mantenían abrazados en silencio disfrutando la compañía del otro, no eran necesarias las palabras, bastaba con saber que estaban el uno para el otro.

...

En konoha.

-vamos vieja tal vez están en problemas!-

- te dije que no tardan en llegar-

- pero eso me lo dijo hace más de tres horas-

- bueno quizá se detuvieron o se quedaron dormidos-

- o que tal si sakura-chan fue secuestrada y el teme esta herido-

- vamos naruto no seas negativo sabemos que sakura puede defenderse sola además es demasiado fuerte como para ser secuestrada, incluso el uchiha sabe defenderse- dijo seriamente un pelinegro intentando tranquilizar al rubio hiperactivo que insistía en ir a buscar a sus amigos.

Había pasado casi una hora desde la discusión de naruto con tsunade, y en las puertas de la aldea podían verse dos ninjas llegando de su misión, como era costumbre se dirigieron a la torre hokague a reportar lo sucedido en la misión, para después ir a su casa tomar un baño y comer algo.

Al llegar a la casa.

-sakura-chaaaaaaaan- grito el rubio mientras corría a abrazar a su amiga – que bueno que están de regreso –

- basta naruto no res-pi-ro –

-lo siento sakura-chan es que estaba muy preocupado.- dijo soltándola – por que tardaron tanto?-

- bueno nos detuvimos a comer algo en un pueblito que quedaba de paso y les trajimos algo – dijo mostrando algunos dulces – por cierto donde esta sai? tengo que hablar con el –

- mmm dijo que estaría en los campos de entrenamiento y que cuando llegaras te dijera que te quería ver ahí… -

- hmp dobe – se burlo sasuke viendo como sakura lo golpeaba en la cabeza.

- iré a ver a sai, nos vemos más tarde –

Sakura salió de inmediato hacia los campos de entrenamiento una ves ahí le fue muy fácil encontrar a sai.

-sai, tengo que hablar contigo-

- lo se sakura pero antes… tengo que decirte que lo nuestro no va a funcionar, se que sigues amando a sasuke y lo entiendo aunque no entiendo el porque de que lo ames, aun así quiero que seas feliz incluso si es con el, lamento lo ocurrido y… solo quiero pedirte que terminemos como amigos y quiero que sepas que siempre estaré a tu lado cuando me necesites-

-gracias por eso sai-kun – dijo entre sollozos la pelirrosa mientras abrazaba a su amigo y era correspondida por el mismo. –también quiero que sepas que estaré para apoyarte-

- vamos a casa o haremos que naruto venga por nosotros –

Caminaron en silencio hasta la casa donde naruto sorprendentemente tenia la cena lista y sasuke esperaba en la sala.

-que bueno que están aquí tengo mucha hambre y esto huele delicioso.-

- me sorprende que tu hayas preparado la cena naruto –

- es uno de mis dones ocultos-

Todos disfrutaron de la cena que naruto había preparado, mientras platicaban y reían de los insultos de sai hacia naruto. Después de la cena sasuke y sakura se encargaron de recoger y limpiar la cocina y mesa, pues a pesar de que la comida había estado estupenda la cocina quedo como nunca lo hubiesen pensado.

Después de eso ambos se dispusieron a ir a dormir pero un fuerte relámpago y el comienzo de una tormenta impidieron que sasuke llegara a su habitación y se quedara en la de sakura.

-es sorprendente que le temas a una tormenta – dijo en forma de burla el uchiha.

- no le temo a la tormenta si no a que a causa de la tormenta se valla la luz –

- así que le tienes miedo a la oscuridad?, no te preocupes de ahora en adelante nunca te dejare, siempre estaré contigo-

- me lo prometes sasuke-kun-

- no, te lo juro sakura, y un juramento de un uchiha nunca se rompe-

Después de ese juramento ambos se acomodaron uno junto al otro pera finalmente entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

DE ANTEMANO UNA DISCULPA POR TARDAR TANTO, FUE MAS TIEMPO DE LO QUE ESPERABA PERO BUENO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPI.

LOS COMENTARIOS CRITICAS, ETC, ETC, SON ACEPTADAS.

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.


	10. PARTIDA

Capitulo 10.- Partida y una sorpresa.

Comenzaba a amanecer en la aldea de konoha y aunque el sol aun no salía del todo ya podían observarse grupos de ninjas preparándose para cumplir con misiones o simplemente entrenar.

Una joven kunoichi de pelo rosado se encontraba en su cama estirándose perezosamente mientras frotaba sus ojos por la claridad que entraba por su ventana.

-hola chicos, como están?- saludo felizmente entrando a la cocina aun en pijama.

- buenos días sakura-chan como pasaste la noche? –

- muy bien naruto… y sasuke?-

- ese teme dijo que tenia algo importante que hacer así que salió muy temprano –

- ya veo… quieren que prepare algo?-

- claro sakura – respondió sai.

- bien –

Sonrió alegremente como era costumbre en ella, preparaba la comida con la ayuda de sai y naruto, hacia mucho que sai no le ayudaba, así que aprovecho para jugar un poco y ensuciar a sus compañeros.

Por fin la comida estuvo lista los tres ninjas reían alegremente en la cocina mientras eran observados desde un árbol por otro joven ninja quien llevaba consigo una mochila.

-perdóname…- dijo desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

.

.

.

La tarde comenzaba a caer y aun no había señales de sasuke cosa que naruto y sai distrajeron de la mente de sakura llevándola a entrenar, pero apenas recordó esto sakura fue de inmediato a la torre hokague.

-tsunade-sama! –

- sakura que pasa por que estas tan agitada?-

- sasuke, sasuke no esta en ningún lado… lo busque en toda la aldea… acaso lo envió a misión? –

- no… sasuke no tiene ninguna misión y tampoco ha venido a solicitar una –

- tsunade-sama cree que algo malo le haya pasado nadie lo vio salir de la aldea, y no nos dijo que fuera a salir, tengo… tengo miedo de perderlo! –

- sakura necesito que te tranquilices, enviare a neji, lee, y kiba a buscarlo bien? ahora ve a tu casa y descansa –

-ha… hai tsunade sama –

Sakura salió de ahí aun cabizbaja, como era posible que sasuke no apareciera por ningún lado cuando el mismo la noche anterior le prometió, mas bien le juro que estaría con ella que nunca la dejaría. Camino en silesio por largo rato hasta que casi inconscientemente se encontraba en la banca donde años atrás el la había dejado.

- me prometiste que no me dejarías, te entregue todo mi ser y mi corazón, no entiendo por que no estas, por que no te puedo encontrar, como es que pudiste desaparecer sin que nadie lo notara, sasuke-kun, regresa…-

Las suaves suplicas de sakura eran acompañadas de una ligera lluvia, esta se mantenía sentada sobre sus piernas en el suelo, y sus lagrimas se confundían con las gotas que caían en cara.

-sakura-chan! sakura-chan… vamos a casa…-

- no tengo fuerzas para seguir naruto… todo ha desaparecido en el… -

- vamos sakura-chan no estés así, el teme aparecerá, deberás, el no se iría así como así, el te quiere, y volverá por ti-

- ya no se que pensar naruto… creo que… esta vez es la ultima… -

- vámonos, tienes que cambiarte y dormir-

-hai-

Coloco su chamarra sobre los hombros de sakura en un intento de evitar se siguiera mojando, caminaron tranquilamente hasta legar a la casa donde sai los esperaba con toallas para secarse.

-sakura, toma un baño y descansa – dijo sai casi en tono de orden, a lo cual sakura obedeció dejando solos a sai y naruto. – se que sabes algo naruto, asi que espero que me lo digas –

- el hablo con migo por la mañana…-

.-..-.-.

-naruto tengo que irme, necesito que me prometas que cuidaras de sakura –

- espera teme, eso no tienes que pedírmelo, pero, a donde vas –

- no puedo dar explicaciones ahora, tengo que irme antes de que ella despierte y lo impida, no soportaría verla llorar, toma es suficiente hasta que regrese asegúrate que nada le haga falta a sakura – dijo entregando un morralito.

-teme esto es mucho dinero… -

- recuérdalo naruto es para sakura, cuídala, que nadie se atreva a tocarla… yo… yo regresare por ella hasta entonces es como si fuera tuya, recuérdale cada dia que yo regresare, y has que recuerde la promesa que le hice, dile que la cumplire –

- lo hare teme, no tardes mucho en regresar –

.-.-. FINFLASHBACK.-.-.

-así que se fue, la dejo nuevamente, cuando regrese aclararemos cuentas….-

.

.

.

.

.

Había pasado poco más de un mes de que sasuke se había ido, sakura pasaba la mayor parte del dia en el hospital tratando de distraerse y por las noches leía hasta quedarse dormida y naruto la acomodara en su cama. Durante todo el tiempo que había pasado naruto intentaba mantener a sakura alegre, cosa que ahora era casi imposible, el dinero que sasuke le había dado permanecía guardado pues con lo que obtenían de las misiones era mas que suficiente para mantenerse además los gastos eran compartidos entre los tres.

-maldita sea por que nada de lo que como me cae bien – se repetía una pelirrosa imposibilitada de salir del baño por los constantes ascos que le daban.

- sakura-chan estas bien? –

- no… me siento muy mal –

- sal de ahí te llevare con tsunade-oba-chan –

- no puedo naruto, has que venga… por favor –

- esta bien esta bien, iré por ella –

.-.-. Minutos después.-.-.

-sakura déjame entrar – sakura abre la puerta dejando ver a una pelirrosa completamente destrozada – has comido bien? –

- no nada me cae, todo lo vomito –

- bien toma esto, espero que no sea lo que pienso, de todos modos no nos vamos a arriesgar. –

-que una prueba de embarazo vamos tsunade esto no puede ser posible –

- no quiero arriesgarme, aunque espero no estar en lo cierto. –

-tsunade-sama, si es asi… -

- no nos adelantemos, ahora será mejor que hagas la prueba y veremos los resultados, ire al despacho una línea negativo dos positivo, infórmame apenas este el resultado –

-si tsunade-sama –

….

Una joven pelirrosa se encontraba es su cama junto con un rubio quien la abrazaba como lo hace un hermano cuando tiene problemas y desde la puerta un joven pelinegro observaba desde

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

UNA ENORME DISCULPA SABEN COMO ES LA PRIMER SEMANA EN ESPECIAL SI EMPIEZAN A ENCARGAR TRABAJOS E INVESTIGACIONES, BUENO DEJENME SU OPINION SOBRE CUAL FUE EL RESULTADO DE LA PRUEBA DE EMBARAZO.

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO HARE TODO LO POSIBLE POR ACTUALIZAR PRONTO.


	11. nueve meses

DISCULPA POR LA TARDANZA TARDE PERO ES SEGURO QUE ESTE EL CAPI :D

AVISOSUPER IMPORTANTE: Este capitulo esta narrado por naruto quien vivió los nueve meses de embarazo al lado de sakura.

Naruto no es mío le pertenece a m. k.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

CAPITULO 11.- NUEVE MESES.

-por fin un poco de paz es esta casa, desde hace nueve meses que o paramos de hacer misiones y aguantar los cambios de humor y antojos de sakura, aun recuerdo cuando nos enteramos de que sakura estaba embarazada…

.-.-.-.-.-.-. Flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

1º mes.

Una joven pelirrosa se encontraba es su cama junto con un rubio quien la abrazaba como lo hace un hermano cuando tiene problemas y desde la puerta un joven pelinegro observaba.

.-.-.-.-.-. Fin flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-después de eso nada volvió a ser lo mismo pues a partir de los 4 meses tsunade no la dejaría hacer misiones de ningún tipo, así que solo tendría 3 meses para hacer la mayor cantidad de misiones y juntar el dinero adquirido para los próximos gastos del bebe.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-. back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

2º mes.

-vamos sakura-chan!, tsunade-oba-san quiere verte!- gritaba un rubio desde afuera de la casa.

- espera naruto ya voy!- respondió terminando de acomodar su mochila de misiones.

-sakura me voy a misión! naruto cuídala!- aviso un pelinegro saliendo apresurado.

-bien sai cuídate!- grito mirando por la ventana.

.-.-.-.-.-.-. flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-y así fueron los siguientes tres meses sakura yo a una misión y sai a otra, comúnmente éramos tres los que salíamos pero para que la paga fuera mas decidíamos hacerla solos. El día mas agitado fue el primer día de antojo de sakura cuando tenía 3 meses y medio.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. back.-.-.-.-.-.-.

3º mes 12:15 a.m. (Media noche)

-naruto! sai!- los aludidos entran corriendo a la habitación de la pelirrosa que se encontraba sentada en la cama.

-que pasa sakura-chan por que gritas asi-

-chicos se me antojo un chocolate, pueden ir por uno?- sonrió inocentemente.

- bien sakura iremos a ver si encontramos algo-

-gracias chicos-

.-.-.-.-.-.-. flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-estuvimos buscando alguna tienda abierta y como todo esta cerrado no nos quedo mas que ir con quien sabíamos tendría un chocolate… choji… pero eso no fue lo peor, cuando sakura cumplió los 4 meses tsunade ya no la dejaba salir a ningún tipo de misión, asi que sai y yo quedamos solos en la tarea de realizar misiones, pues aunque sasuke había dejado dinero no queríamos tomarlo, pues sakura dudaría de donde provenía ese dinero y si le decíamos que era de sasuke no lo aceptaría, el 4º mes fue el mas difícil para sakura pues tsunade había indicado que hasta los 5 meses le diría si seria niño o niña y mientras nosotros no estábamos incluso kakashi llego a pasar la noche en la casa con tal de que sakura no se quedara sola y para divertirse le hacia creer a kakashi que era hora de dar a luz.-

.-.-.-.-.-. back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

4º mes.

-debería descansar kakashi-sensei-

- si tienes razón estaré en el cuarto de sai, cualquier cosa llámame de acuerdo?-

-bien kakashi-sensei-

Minutos después.

-kakashi-sensei! Corra ya es hora! Ya va a nacer tengo que llegar al hospital!-

-que! Bien bien… hee… respira ok? inhala exhala inhala exhala! ire por las cosas!-

-jajajaja!-

- que ocurre sakura?-

-jajaja es imposible que nazca apenas estoy de 4 meses! jajaja-

… cuando naruto y sai regresaron.

-es la ultima ves que cuido de saku- afirmo el peli plateado mientras salía aun con cara de haber visto un fantasma.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-pero el momento más feliz para sakura fue cuando se entero que su hijo era un barón, pero entristeció cuando a su mente llego el recuerdo de sasuke, a quien había decidido olvidar definitivamente y por mas que le decía que el regresaría ella no aceptaba el hecho de que el se acercara a su hijo.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Black.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

5º mes.

-es grandioso tendré un pequeño para que aprenda todas mis técnicas- anunciaba felizmente un rubio.

- ni creas que dejare que mi hijo aprenda algunas de tus técnicas, será entrenado por los mejores ninjas de la aldea para que tenga conocimiento de todo.-

-vamos sakura, dejaras que también lo entrene cierto.-

-claro el será igual de fuerte que… que sasuke…-

- vamos sakura el teme regresara para entrenar a su hijo-

- no, el no tiene por que saber que es hijo suyo, no quiero que se acerque a mi hijo!, no quiero que el salga lastimado como yo.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-. flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Después de eso las cosas se calmaron y sakura se encargaba de ayudar a tsunade en la oficina acomodando papeles, así recibiría algo de dinero y ahora que ya sabíamos que era un barón podríamos comprarle ropa y pintar su cuarto cosa que me tocaría a mí junto con algunos de mis clones. Cuando cumplió los seis meses decidimos que era tiempo de arreglar el cuarto para el bebe así que salimos y después de escoger la pintura y las decoraciones dos de mis clones y yo nos encargamos mientras sakura y sai comenzaban a comprar los pañales, bañera, y de mas que necesitaríamos… los momentos mas difíciles fueron en el séptimo mes cuando recibimos una al parecer mala noticia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

7º mes Revisión mensual de sakura.

-sakura, algo no anda bien con el niño- aviso tsunade preocupada. – mira para este tiempo comúnmente ya están completamente formados, pero creo que al niño aun le falta un poco.-

-que complicaciones tendría?- pregunto sakura preocupada mientras naruto sujetaba su mano e señal de apoyo.

-pues que si el nace antes de los nueve meses podría no estaría completamente desarrollado y moriría en las primeras horas…-

-eso… eso no pude ser tsunade-sama! quiero a i bebe! debe haber algo que podamos hacer!-

-sakura tienes que calmarte, claro que haremos algo, intentaremos que el bebe cumpla sus nueve meses en tu vientre pero tienes que estar tranquila cualquier alteración tuya lo afectara y podría adelantarse el parto, mira, si cumple los 8 meses estoy segura de que estará bien.-

-como espera que este tranquila después de esta noticia estaré cada momento preocupada por el bien de mi hijo-

-sakura no tienes nada de que preocuparte sai y yo nos encargaremos de todo- aseguro el rubio tratando de calmarla.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-por suerte al siguiente mes todos estábamos mas tranquilos y bueno al final el niño esta por finalizar su noveno mes de gestación, por lo que sakura y sai decidieron ir a comprar la ropo que usaría el pequeño, aunque aun hay un gran problema… que apellido llevara, se que si sasuke regresa, exigirá que el niño lleve su apellido pero sakura no permitirá que se le acerque…-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

HOLA UNA SUPERDISCULPA POR LA SUPER TARDANSA EN ESTE CAPI PERO BUENO SAB QUE NO DEJARE DE ACTUALIZAR :D

CRITICAS SUGERENCIAS ETC. SON ACEPTADAS.

HASTA PRONTO.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12.-

-naruto! naruto! date prisa ya va a nacer!- gritaba una rubia en la calle, haciendo que naruto saliera corriendo.

-como sabes eso ino!- pregunto cerrando la puerta.

- vengo del hospital, sai se desmallo cuando se rompió la fuente y te necesita a su lado!-

-te veo luego tengo que ayudarla!-

- no te vallas a desmayar!-

Apenas llego al hospital una enfermera que ya lo esperaba lo llevo al quirófano donde estaba sakura, seria un nacimiento normal y después de nueve largos meses por fin vería a su hijo…

-ahora puja sakura!- indicaba la hokague.

-no puedo! duele!- dijo casi llorando mientras naruto sujetaba su mano.

- vamos sakura-chan has un esfuerzo mas casi nace…-

- puja sakura!-

- aaahhh!-

(Llanto de bebe)(N/A soy mala con los efectos)

-nació sakura! lo lograste!- dijo la hokague entregando al bebe a una enfermera para que lo envolviera en toalla para entregarlo a su madre

-naruto… esta aquí en mis brazos…- sollozaba sakura aferrándose a su hijo quien desde el primer instante en que lo vio demostró de quien era hijo.

- te cambiaremos a la habitación y llevaremos al niño a una revisión y después te lo llevaremos para enseñarte a darle de comer y si todo esta bien hoy mismo puedes irte a casa- informo la hokague

-gracias hokague-sama… Naru… naruto! tsunade-sama! naruto no reacciona!- grita horrorizada sakura mirando a naruto inmóvil y con la boca completamente abierta mirando al pequeño.

- yo… SOY TIO!- grito el rubio comenzando a brincar por toda la sala de parto – sakura soy tío! soy tio… -

- naruto contrólate!-

.

.

.

-me da gusto que al fin estés en casa sakura –

- a mi también me da gusto estar aquí, ya no aguantaba estar mas tiempo en el hospital-

- espero que así te des cuanta que a naruto y a mi tampoco nos gusta estar ahí, preferimos estar en casa, ahora muéstrame al pequeño-

- si – descubrió al pequeño quien dormía entre las cobijas – vamos sai cárgalo –

Obedeciendo sai lo tomo entre sus brazos algo inigualable comenzó a nacer dentro del pelinegro un sentimiento de cariño y protección hacia el pequeño y su madre, sabia que aunque sakura lo negra necesitaba ayuda y el pequeño un padre y aun cuando sakura no aceptara que llevara el apellido de sai el seria como un padre para el pequeño y le enseñaría todo para que fuera un gran ninja.

.

.

Para todos fue un dia fácil el niño escasa vez lloraba y muy poco solo para avisa que tenia hambre o había que cambiar el pañal, pero a diferencia de muchos niños que todo el dia lloraban por nada el era muy tranquilo, y su madre, ella disfrutaba de ver a su pequeño dormir plácidamente en su cuna.

-hola-

- hola sai que pasa?-

-queria hablar contigo, podemos?-

- claro vamos a la sala para no despertarlo-

Ambos llegaron a la sala y como si hubiera sido naruto quien cuido el bebe todo el dia, lo encontraron en el suelo completamente dormido.

-será mejor que lo dejemos dormir aquí o tendremos problemas para que llegue a su cuarto-

- tienes razón sai, ahora dome de que querías que habláramos?-

- bueno es sobre el bebe, ya has decidido el nombre que llevara?-

- creo que lo llamare daisuke o Kasai-

- y el apellido, sakura sabes bien que yo puedo darle el mío y aunque no seamos pareja me hare responsable del pequeño como si yo fuera su padre y sabes aun sin que lleve mi apellido yo cuidare de el-

- te lo agradezco de todo corazón sai, sabes que te quiero mucho pero no puedo permitir que cargues con un peso que no es tuyo, agradezco tu ofrecimiento realmente lo valoro pero prefiero que lleve el apellido haruno, sabes sai se que mi hijo te va a querer como un padre.-

- y si regresa el uchiha, que harás?-

- aun no se que es lo que hare sai, solo se que no dejare lastime a mi hijo o intente quitármelo, dado el momento sabré que hacer, o al menos eso espero.-

-sabes que nunca estarás sola, naruto y yo siempre estaremos a tu lado saku-

- gracias sai, mañana se que se irán a misión me quedare con los hiuga –

- no es necesario sakura, puedo hablar con tsunade para que valla alguien en mi lugar-

- no quiero que pierdas tus misiones sai, en ese caso le pediré a hinata que venga a quedarse, de a cuerdo?

- eso esta mucho mejor.

.

.

.

-que es lo que haremos jefe?-

-entraremos con cautela tal y como lo sabemos hacer tomaremos los pergaminos y saldremos, no atacaremos a nadie a menos de estemos en problemas entendieron?-

- hai-

Y siguiendo las indicaciones de su líder el equipo se adentro en la oscura guarida siendo guiados por su integrante quien detectaba los chacra.

-estamos cerca aquí es donde deberían estar los pergaminos-

- estén atentos puede haber trampas en todo el lugar-

-hai, jefe, los pergaminos-

- bien tómalos –

-se están acercando no lograremos salir de aquí antes de que lleguen-

- muévanse haremos nuestra propia salida!, guíanos a donde no haya ninjas –

- hai, por aquí-

Los cuatro corrían a toda velocidad hasta el lugar indicado, provocaron una explosión haciendo que el techo se hiciera pedazos logrando escapar.

-lo logramos jefe!... jefe… -

- no puede ser estaba con nosotros!-

- regresare a buscarlo ustedes salgan de aquí, pongan a salvo esos pergaminos, nos encontraremos en la cascada.-

Uno de los integrantes del equipo regreso al lugar de la explocion, aun a distancia logro ver bajo unos escombros a su líder, de inmediato se acerco para sacarlo a ahí, pero al remover los escombros que se encontraban sobre sus piernas y parte de su cadera se percato de que este no podía levantarse.

-no se preocupe jefe, lo sacare de aquí-

- maldita sea-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

HOLA, ME DA GUSTO PODER ACTUALIZAR SE QUE TARDE DEMACIADO PERO HASTA HOY TUVE TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR EL CAPI.

GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS DEJADOS, SABEN MUY BIEN QUE SON TOMADOS EN CUENTA.

DEJENME RR CON SUS COMENTARIOS, CRÍTICAS, SUGERENCIAS, ETC, ETC.

NOS ESTAMOS LEYANDO PRONTO, SU AMIGA: KURENY.


	13. Chapter 13

-debe mantenerse tranquilo jefe nos encargaremos de su recuperación-

-quiero ir a konoha-

-lo se jefe pero antes debe recuperarse, no queremos que tenga mas problemas-

-vamos a konoha- esa fue su ultima palabra antes de dirigirse a donde los otros.

.

.

.

En konoha una joven de pelo rosa miraba al cielo que comenzaba a nublarse anunciando una posible tormenta.

-naruto!-

-que pasa sakura-chan?-

- iré por el niño si comienza a llover quita la ropa-

- claro sakura-chan-

Mientras sakura regresaba con su hijo tenia una sola cosa en mente…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-sakura, esto… bueno sasuke dejo esto antes de irse y quería que lo utilizara en lo que tu necesitaras hasta que el regresara –

- por que no me dijiste antes que tu sabias que se había ido, sabes lo preocupada que estaba?-

-el me pidió que no te mencionara nada, prometió que regresaría pronto-

-sabes naruto no quiero nada que venga de sasuke, no debió haberme abandonado y dejarme embarazada!-

-sakura el no sabia que estabas embarazada!-

-no trates de defenderlo!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-las cosas no cambiaran cierto amor?, siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro- dijo tiernamente al pequeño quien dormía tranquilamente el brazos de su madre.

.

.

.

-jefe estamos frente a las puertas de konoha- aviso el castaño que llevaba en su espalda a su jefe.

-bien sin que nadie nos note llévenme a la torre hokague-

-pero jefe nos apresaran- dijo preocupado un peli azul.

- he dado una orden- respondió con un tono de enojo.

-los guiare síganme-

Y así escondiéndose y avanzando lo más rápido que podían llegaron frente a la torre de la hokague a la que entraron por la ventana del despacho donde la hokague parecía esperarlos.

-que es lo que hacer aquí uchiha-

- juugo bájame, le trigo la razón por que me fui hace casi un año- menciono entregando 10 pergaminos – son planes que fueron frustrados por nosotros además de algunos jutsus que seguramente son de interés para usted – y fue nuevamente cargado por juugo

-así que estas invalido? los guare al hospital te daremos terapia mas no te aseguro que seas aceptado nuevamente en la aldea-

- si no soy aceptado solo me llevare lo que me pertenece-

-si te refieres a sakura no lo creo posible, ella tiene otra responsabilidad ahora-

En el hospital después de que tsunade avisara que había una emergencia sakura y un grupo de enfermeras habían preparado una habitación y la sala de terapias para el paciente del cual no dieron datos, esperaban listas para lo que fuera.

-sakura…-

-tsunade-sama cual es la emergencia tenemos todo listo-

-bien el paciente ya esta en la habitación, no queríamos llamar la atención por lo que entraron por atrás, necesito que vallas, tenemos una parálisis en las piernas así que tu eres la indicada para eso sabes bien que hacer-

- claro tsunade-sama en menos de una semana estará de pie- aseguro con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la habitación.

.

-buenos días mi nombre es sakura haruno y seré su… sasuke-

-sakura…-

-ERES UN MALDITO! COMO TE ATREVEZ A REGRESAR A LA ALDEA DESPUES DEL DAÑO QUE ME CAUSASTE!-

-le dije a naruto que te recordara cada dia que yo regresaría por ti-

-Y LO HIZO PERO NO FUISTE SIQUIERA PARA DESPEDIRTE DE MI!-

- sabia que no dejarías que me fuera además no soportaría verte llorar-

-ESO NO IMPORTA AHORA! SABES ESTAMOS MUY BIEN SIN TI!-

- ¿Quiénes están bien sin mi sakura?-

- MI HIJO Y YO!

- querrás decir nuestro hijo?

- no sasuke es mi hijo, no tiene nada que ver contigo-

-entonces quien es el padre?- pregunto en un tono completamente serio.

-creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia-

-claro que lo es sakura! apenas me voy de la aldea y tienes un hijo! además aseguras que no es mío!-

-creo que antes de irte debiste considerar eso sasuke, además que mas te da lo que haga con mi vida!-

-claro que me importa sakura! y por eso me fui de la aldea… antes de salir en la misión recibí un mensaje de hebi avisándome de los planes de ataque a konoha, no podía permitir que salieras lastimada, te había perdido una vez y sufrí al tenerte lejos y ahora que te tenia a mi lado, no podía permitir que te hicieran daño o te alejaran de mi…- informo a sakura dándole la espalda para que ella no viera las lagrimas que surcaban su rostro.

-sasuke…-

-déjame solo, piensa en lo que te dije…-

-sasuke yo…-

-solo has lo que tengas que hacer… sakura yo te amo y no dejare que alguien te haga daño-

Todo quedo en silencio por largos minutos, sakura avanzo hasta donde estaba sasuke acostado, se sentó a su lado y comenzó a acaricias uno se sus brazos, al sentir el contacto el uchiha no pudo evitar darse la vuelta y abrazarla por la cintura ocultando su rostro en el estomago de esta mientras todas las lagrimas que se habían mantenido guardadas salían surcando su rostro.

-Lo lamento sasuke…-

Y así permanecieron largo rato, cuando todo estuvo calmado nuevamente sakura comenzó con unas terapias para que sasuke poco a poco fuera recuperando la movilidad de sus piernas.

-sakura, quiero que te ceses con migo y eduquemos juntos a nuestro hijo-

-sasuke, lo lamento pero no puedo arriesgarme a que te vuelvas a ir y sea mi hijo quien sufra por tu partida-

-sakura ya te dije la razón de mi partida, por favor nunca los dejare!-

-sai… el y yo educaremos a mi hijo el será la figura paterna que tendrá Kasai-

-como puede alejarme de mi hijo y permitir que el sea quien cuide de el!-

-el fue quien estuvo a mi lado durante todo el embarazo además, creo que no podría estar de nuevo a tu lado sasuke, en verdad me duele esto pero… sai y yo nos vamos a casar-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLA A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC DE ANTEMANO UNA ENORME DISCULPA ESTUVE EN EVALUACION EN LA ESCUELA ENTONCES NO TENIA TIEMPO PARA ACTUALIZAR PERO NO DEJARE DE ACTUALIZAR ESTE FIC.

DEJENME SUS COMENTARIOS CON SUGERENCIAS DE CÓMO SASUKE PUEDE EVITAR LA BODA DE SAI Y SAKURA.

ADEMAS INFORMARLES QUE ESPERO PRONTO SUBIR UN ONESHOT ITASAKU Y OTRO SASUSAKU.

DEJEN RR CON CRITICAS, SUGRENCIAS, IDEAS, ETC ETC.

LOS QUIERE KURENY :d


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14

-narrado por sakura-

-el fue quien estuvo a mi lado durante todo el embarazo además, creo que no podría estar de nuevo a tu lado sasuke, en verdad me duele esto pero… sai y yo nos vamos a casar-

-no te puedes casar con sai!-

-lo siento sai pero la boda ya esta arreglada, ahora te dejare con una enfermera para terminar la terapia de hoy, hasta que puedas caminar te quedaras aquí, yo vendré mañana a darte otra sesión-

Salí lo mas rápido que pude hubiera deseado cualquier cosa menos que sasuke regresara un mes antes de mi boda una boda arreglada solo para que mi hijo tuviera un padre. Camine despacio no quería llegar y ver a sai además sabia que mi hijo estaba en buenas manos. Llegue cerca de la puerta de konoha y al mirar esa banca miles de recuerdos vinieron a mi desde que vi a sasuke por primera vez en la academia y como todas peleábamos por sentarnos con el o que el nos viera, después cuando nos convertimos en el equipo 7, nuestras primeras misiones, el comienzo de los exámenes, el día de su partida, el día en que regreso, nuestra primera vez, su segunda partida, el día en el que me entere que estaba esperando un hijo suyo y ahora su segundo regreso. Me quede sentaba hasta que el sol se comenzó a ocultar, decidí que era tiempo de volver a casa para cuidar de mi hijo.

…

-sakura-chan por fin llegas!-

-hola naruto que es lo que pasa?-

-sai estaba muy preocupado así que fue a buscarte al hospital y me dejo a un pequeño demonio que no se deja cambiar el pañal!- dijo el rubio con cara de puchero.

-jaja no te preocupes naruto yo me hare cargo de todo ahora- respondí con una enorme sonrisa dirigiéndome hacia el cuarto donde estaba mi hijo.

Después de ponerle el pañal al pequeño me dedique a preparar la cena para cuando sai llegara, mientras naruto peleaba con Kasai por un oso de peluche.

-hola sakura-

-hola sai que tal tu día?-

-bien, y dime estuviste con el uchiha?-

-veo que ya te enteraste de que volvió, de seguro lo viste en el hospital-

-claro que lo vi, dime sakura aun me crees un tipo sin sentimientos o cual es tu juego?-

-crees que te estoy engañando?, vamos sai acepte casarme contigo, que mas quieres? te prometí serte fiel-

-y lo estas cumpliendo, sakura naruto y tu me han enseñado lo que son los sentimientos! yo te amo te lo he demostrado! aun no entiendo como puedes seguir jugando asi conmigo!-

-quieres cancelar la boda?-

-y dejarle el camino libre a sasuke para que te haga daño a ti y Kasai? eso nunca sakura, nuestra boda se realizara.-

-entonces te pido que confíes en mi sai, sabes que no puedo entregarme a ti, pero hare todo lo que este en mis manos para que seamos felices por el bien de todos- mencione con la cabeza baja y unas lagrimas en mis mejillas.

-lo siento saku, perdona-

Me abrazo apoyando su mejilla en mi cabeza, sabia que sufría y a ambos nos dolía la situación, sabíamos que esto pasaría tarde o temprano pero no estábamos listos para esto.

.

.

.

Una semana, solo eso faltaba para mi boda con sai, tenía el vestido, el peinado perfecto, las damas de honor, y el trabajo en el hospital terminado, sasuke había salido del hospital y ahora vivía en los terrenos de los uchiha. Solo había una cosa que hacia falta… Sai…

Había estado en una misión desde hacia ya 2 semanas, y por mas que intentaban ponerse en contacto con el equipo de anbu, hasta el momento había imposible.

Antes de irse prometió a sakura volver pronto y estar para la boda, pero cada hora que pasaba esa promesa se iva esfumando.

…

-tsunade-sama quiero cancelar la boda hasta que sai regrese-

- bien es lo mas conveniente, quizá la misión realmente tarde mas de lo que esperábamos pero el vendrá-

-lo se tsunade-sama, el siempre cumple sus promesas, hoy estaré con mi hijo, iremos con naruto a un día de campo.-

- muy bien sakura, es bueno que te distraigas y convivas con ti hijo-

-gracias tsunade-sama nos vemos.-

-sakura antes de que te vallas quiero preguntarte algo-

-que ocurre tsunade sama?-

-sabes bien que Kasai necesita un padre y por tus misiones y trabajo en el hospital lo necesita más-

- lo se tsunade por eso sai…-

-exacto sai hace misiones mucho mas largas por lo que tampoco pasara mucho tiempo con el… además sakura un matrimonio no es cosa de juego, sabes que no debes sacrificar tu amor-

-gracias tsunade lo tendré en cuenta.-

…

-hola naruto-

-hola sakura, creí que no tardarías mucho con la vieja tsunade-

- naruto no la llames vieja y bueno decidí platicar un rato con ella-

- ya veo… ahora dame a mi pequeño sobrino!-

-anda anda tómalo mientras preparo la comisa que te parece si van al rio, y cuidado con el!-

-claro claro!

…

-hola sakura-

-sasuke que haces aquí?-

-naruto me invito, espero que no te moleste- dijo tranquilo sentándose frente a ella

- no, para nada-

-donde esta e dobe?-

-esta en el rio…-

-sakura, dame otra oportunidad, la ultima te lo ruego-

-sasuke yo…-

-se que no quieres salir lastimada y te juro que nada de eso va a pasar- dijo tomando su mano entre las suyas – déjame estar contigo y con mi hijo-

-sasuke ya hablamos de esto-

- lo se sakura, pero… quiero que sea por las buenas, si no aceptas are hasta lo imposible con tal de tener a mi hijo- dijo seriamente separándose de ella-

- no metas al niño en esto!-

-también es mi hijo sakura, así que tengo derecho a estar con el y que el sepa que yo soy su padre! ¿Qué dices?-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

MIL DISCULPAS POR LA TARDANZA PERO AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LO LEEN Y BUENO SI REALMENTE LES GUSTA RECOMIENDENLO A SUS AMIGO :D

DEJEN SU RR CON CRITICAS SUJERENCIAS COMENTARIOS ETC. TODO ES ACEPTADO

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO

CUIDENCE Y BESOS

SU AMIGA KURENY ;D


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había pasado una semana de que sakura había entrado en un gran dilema su hijo… podía perderlo, pero estaba segura de que no seria capaz de dejar a sai, además para el pequeño Kasai sai era como un padre. Por ahora solo naruto y sakura estaban enterados de esto, y trataban de disimular el gran secreto que tenían que guardar.

-sakura ya paso una semana… que has pensado?-

-aún no he tomado una decisión sasuke-

-sabes que deber tomarla o recurriré a algo que no quiero, sakura yo realmente te amo pero quiero a mi hijo con migo y nada ni nadie me lo quitara.-

-no tienes derecho a quitarme a mi hijo y menos después de que nos abandonaste!-

-sabes las verdaderas razonas por las que me fui!, no quería irme de tu lado y no me hubiera ido de no ser por que tu vida estaba en peligro y tenia que hacer algo para mantenerte a salvo además en ese intento quede invalido! sakura… te amo… mas que a nadie en este mundo y daría mi vida entera por tu bienestar y el de mi hijo-

Explico sasuke con tono calmado intentando que sakura lo entendiera y le permitiera estar con ella y su pequeño su hijo el heredero del clan uchiha, se acerco a ella hasta quedar a milímetros de rosar sus labios…

-sasuke yo… no puedo… hacerle esto a sai-

-ahora nada importa… solo tú y yo…-

-no sasuke, importan todos, si acepto quedarme contigo nada me asegura que no te volverás a ir…- lagrimas comenzaban a correr por sus ojos, recorriendo sus mejillas, dejando salir todo el dolor, mostrando lo que realmente sentía por sasuke, dejando ver su debilidad la debilidad que tenia para con sasuke.

-no pequeña, no llores… me gusta verte sonreír… si tu aceptas estar con migo yo…-

-SAKURA SASUKE! atacan a la aldea tenemos que evacuar a la gente!-

-donde están atacando naruto?- pregunto sakura preocupada.

-al sur de la aldea, no te preocupes por Kasai el esta con hinata en el primer grupo que fue evacuado-

-naruto que sakura este a salvo- ordeno sasuke comenzando a caminar.

- sabes sasuke defenderé mi aldea como la ninja que soy- aseguro sonriendo mientras se acercaba a sasuke – andando!-

Los tres ninjas partieron hacia el lugar del ataque todos los ahí presentes de donde salían tantos ninjas con deseos de atacar su aldea.

Solo podía haber una solución clara para esto… Mucho tiempo atrás un pequeño clan intento integrarse a la aldea y esta se negó por pertenecer ya a otra aldea, el dia en que partieron juraron tener los ninjas mas fuertes de todos el mundo y un día regresar y destruir la aldea para que al levantar nuevamente la aldea de la hojas los hokague y los de mas alto rango solo fueran de ese clan, dando asi el renacimiento de la bella konoha.

-valla valla pero si es la hermosa tsunade, pero aun me recuerdes-

-tu… maldito! que quieres!-

-pues que mas llevarte con tu hermano, o es acaso que no quieres volver a verlo?-

-no hablas de mi hermano!-

-bien como digas será tu ultima petición, hoy… mi clan tomara la aldea al y como lo juro mi abuelo…-

-no permitiremos que destruyas nuestra aldea ni siquiera podrás poner un pie en ella… deberás!-

-así y quien eres tu para detenerme?-

- soy naruto Uzumaqui próximo hokague de la aldea!-

- asi que tu me detendrás? Cres poder tu solo contra todo i ejercito?-

-el no esta solo! Toda la aldea esta con el!- aseguro sakura colocándose a su lado.

-hmp ella tiene razón puede ser un dobe pero toda la aldea peleara con el si es necesario.- aseguro sasuke colocándose a su otro lado.

- bien entonces veamos de lo que esta hecho konoha!-

La lucha comenzó, cana ninja de konoha con su enemigo dejando todo en la zona de combate, ninjas caían naruto peleaba contra el líder enemigo mientras sasuke y sakura se encargaban de los ninjas que intentaban defender a su líder.

-sakura no te alejes de mi-

- no necesito que cuides mi espalda todo el tiempo sasuke-kun-

-eso lo se solo no te alejes-

-bien eso hare-

Inconscientemente sakura fue alejándose de donde sasuke se encontraba haciéndole mas difícil protegerse de los ataques y cambiar de enemigo además de buscar protección en sasuke, llego un momento en el que ella podía ver a sasuke a lo lejos luchando. Sasuke notaba lo lejos que sakura se encontraba pero no tenia oportunidad de acercarse a ella. Intento alejarse de sus enemigos a modo de huida pero estos se lo impidieron lanzándolo contra una roca.

-sasuke! Sakura te necesita! Te cubriremos pero tienes que ayudarla!-

Unos ninjas colegas fueron en su ayuda para así el tener oportunidad de ayudar a sakura, corrió lo más rápido que pudo pero como en toda pesadilla por más que corría sentía no estar más cerca de ella, es mas sentía que a cada paso se alejaba mas. Veía como la atacaban sin dar pauta a que ella se defendiera, amenazaban con kunais y shuriken dispuestos a lanzarlos y matarla. Un pequeño kunay rozo su brazo dejando un pequeño corte, cerro sus ojos no quería ver cómo era atacada sin poder hacer nada, sasuke se lanzo en un último intento por llagar logrando interponerse entre el letal ataque y sakura…

…

Sangre, un grito de dolor… silencio…

…

Sakura abrió sus ojos al no sentir dolor alguno, ante sus ojos la profunda mirada de sasuke clavada en la suya, un sueve gemido de dolor rompió con el silesio entre ellos dos.

-sasuke-kun-

- te pedí que no te alejaras de mí-

-sasuke yo…-

-tranquila pequeña, naruto cuidara de ti, el lo prometió antes de que esta batalla continuara-

-no puedes dejarme sasuke, Kasai y yo te necesitamos-

- has sido muy fuerte todo este tiempo, y se que seguirás así, cuida bien de nuestro pequeño, dile a sai que le confio lo mas valioso que tengo, mi mujer y mi hijo-

-sasuke por favor no me dejes… no nos dejes…-

No hubo mas respuesta de sasuke solo cerró sus ojos mientras sakura desgarraba su garganta don un grito de dolor, angustia y desesperación-

.

.

.

-Naruto es la última oportunidad que tenemos que darlo todo!-

-lo se Neji pero si lo hacemos ahora morirán muchos, tenemos que evitar tantas muertes-

- eso es inevitable, pero si no lo hacemos ahora muchos mas morirán y no podremos deteneros, todos estos ninjas confían en todo lo que haces tú, saben que si mueren lo habrán hecho por su aldea y morirán honrando a su clan-

- aun que sea asi no permitiré la muerte de mis colegas, ni de mis amigos-

- es tu decisión naruto-

-aleja a todos lo que puedas ahora mismo! Terminare con este maldito!-

- lo hare naruto-

Dio escasos segundos para que sus colegas y amigos se alejaran y comenzara a juntar todo su chacra y obtener un poco del chacra que le ofrecía el kiubi. Comenzó a formar una bola en su mano parecida al resengan pero con un color carmesí y mas grande de los que alguna vez ha sido el rasengan. Todos miraban sorprendidos lo que naruto hacia mientras en capitán yamato reventaba una muralla para evitar que el ataque los lastimara, muchos otros ninjas buscaron donde esconderse lo mas lejos que podían estar de el.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. CONTINUARA.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	16. Chapter 16

No hubo mas respuesta de sasuke solo cerró sus ojos mientras sakura desgarraba su garganta con un grito de dolor, angustia y desesperación

…

Dio escasos segundos para que sus colegas y amigos se alejaran y comenzara a juntar todo su chacra y obtener un poco del chacra que le ofrecía el kiubi. Comenzó a formar una bola en su mano parecida al resengan pero con un color carmesí y mas grande de los que alguna vez ha sido el rasengan. Todos miraban sorprendidos lo que naruto hacia mientras en capitán yamato reventaba una muralla para evitar que el ataque los lastimara, muchos otros ninjas buscaron donde esconderse lo mas lejos que podían estar de el.

Apunto la gran esfera hacia los ninjas enemigos, y la lanzo provocando una luz segadora…

Cuando pudieron ver nuevamente vieron toda el área cubierta de cenizas ningún rastro de enemigos ni siquiera planta alguna con vida.

-lo lograste naruto!- grito kiba entusiasmado –naruto! – grito al ver caer inconsciente a naruto.

- solo esta exhausto y sin chacra, necesita descansar es todo- informo Neji tomando a naruto para llevarlo al hospital.

…

-sakura-san? Se encuentra bien?- pregunto uno de los ninjas de la aldea al verla abrazada a un cuerpo y emitiendo chacra verde.

- llama a tsunade-sama dile que es una emergencia- contesto seriamente sin dirigir la mirada al ninja

- si ahora mismo- y desapareció dejando a sakura

-sasuke-kun por favor resiste, la ayuda ya viene-

…

-sakura! –

-tsunade-sama! Aquí! Ayúdeme por favor! Hirieron a sasuke! –

- dejame ver sakura…- sakura mostro el cuerpo de sasuke completamente ensangrentado al igual que las prendas de sakura

- por favor tsunade-sama… haga algo… su corazón a un late… no deje que muera…-

- no lo hare sakura, ahora tenemos que llevarlo al hospital, ahí lo atenderemos, ustedes!- llamo a dos ninjas que la acompañaban – lleven a Uchiha al hospital, sakura yo me adelantare para preparar un quirófano, necesito que vallas a tu casa te cambies de ropa y vallas al hospital-

- si tsunade-sama-

Dicho esto cada uno hizo lo indicado, cuando sasuke llego al hospital ya lo esperaba una camilla y un quirófano, tsunade era la doctora a cargo de la cirugía y era acompañada por enfermeras listas para cualquier cosa.

La operación comenzó, lo primero era sacar cada una de las armas incrustadas en el cuerpo del Uchiha, una vez que sacaban un arma tenían que parar la hemorragia que provocaba, cerrar la herida y seguir con la otra.

Habían pasado cerca de 6 horas, aun no había noticias del estado de sasuke y la operación aun continuaba. Sakura se encontraba en la sala de espera, Hinata había regresado a la aldea y ahora estaba con naruto en una de las habitaciones con el pequeño Kasai, Neji y shikamaru ayudaban a las personas a regresar a la aldea.

-sakura?-

- hm kakashi-sensei…-

- aun no hay noticias?-

- no sensei… espero todo este bien… - su voz se que brava con cada palabra y las lagrimas luchaban por no salir pero un abrazo de su sensei hizo que todo el dolor que estaba guardando saliera.

- tranquila sakura, sasuke es un joven muy fuerte, veras que estará bien además tiene dos grandes razones para pelear por su vida, te tiene a ti y al pequeño Kasai-

- gracias por estar con migo sensei-

Después de ese abrazo sakura se sentó mientras kakashi leía su icha icha recargado en la pared, ambos esperando que tsunade saliera con noticias de sasuke.

En tiempo seguía pasando y seguían sin noticias de sasuke, sakura comenzaba a impacientarse caminando de un lado a otro por toda la sala.

-sakura…-

-tsunade sama! Como estas sasuke?-

-sakura, sasuke está muy grave, no sabemos si se repondrá de esto perdió mucha sangre además las heridas tardaran mucho en sanar, son muy profundas y a causa de la falta de chacra será mas dficil que sane, por ahora esta en cuidados intensivos y no podrás estar con el, ve a tu casa y descansa con tu hijo, tengo entendido que sai ya esta de regreso, seguramente esta preocupado por no saber de ti-

-ahora no tengo animos de ver a nadie tsunade-sama solo ire a casa con mi pequeño, y mañana vendre a ver como esta sasuke-

-esta bien sakura, kakashi por que no la acompañas a su casa?-

- eso hare tsunade-sama, sakura ve por Kasai- asi que sakura salió del lugar en busca de Hinata quien como cuidaba de naruto y Kasai – tsunade-sama sabe que yo no cuestiono sus decisiones, pero es lo mejor decirle a sakura todo eso?-

- espero que sea lo mejor kakashi se que ella no descansara hasta que encuentre alguna cura para salvar a sasuke.-

-eso era lo que temía, es demasiado decidida y no se va a rendir, respecto a sai, ella necesita estar tranquila tiene suficiente con lo de sasuke como para que sai la este presionando con la decisión que debe tomar-

- creo que sakura ya tomo una decisión desde hace mucho solo que siempre quiso ocultarla-

Sakura se paro en la entrada de donde tsunade y kakashi platicaban, al notar su presencia kakashi se despidió de tsunade haciendo una pequeña reverencia y se fue con sakura, la noche era tranquila a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, sakura miraba al cielo mientras es pequeño Kasai apuntaba las estrellas.

-es-tre-llas-

-es muy lindo no crees sakura?-

- a que se refiere kakashi-sensei?-

- a tu hijo-

- aun no habla pero es muy listo, sabe lo que quiere-

-igual que su madre, no es asi?-

- si, debe ser, aunque creo que tendrá el carácter de sasuke…-

- porque lo dices sakura?-

- hay ocasiones en las que es muy serio y cuando esta con naruto balbucea como diciéndole baka-

-aprende rápido no crees? Dime sakura, aceptaras a sasuke?-

-kakashi-sensei a usted no le puedo mentir, nunca deje de amarlo y si me acerque a sai fue solo porque Kasai creciera con un padre, y que el tuviera alguien con quien estar si ago llegara a pasarme-

-sabes que el no se quedaría solo cierto? Aun si no estuviera sai…-

-he cometido muchos errores pero no quería repetirlos he intentando evitarlos lastime a los dos hombres que han hecho mucho por mi…-

-tines donde quedarte después de que hables con sai?-

-si, tengo las llaves del apartamento de sasuke, me ire ahí, después buscare donde quedarme… kakashi sensei gracias por acompañarme…-

-quieres que te espere?-

-no es necesario solo tomare unas cosas, después vendre por el resto-

-siendo asi te vere mañana en el hospital-

-gracias kakashi sensei-

(sakura po'v)

Entre a la casa sabia que sai estaría ahí esperándome, lo que no sabia era que pasaría cuando le dijera que me quedaría con sasuke…

-sai…-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola espero que les haya gustado se que fue un poco corto a pesar de ser vacaciones jaja bueno no me queda mas que desear a todos una feliz navidad (aunque ya paso) y un feliz año nuevo que este año que viene haya mas fic's escritores lectores y de mas.

Mia mejores deceos.

Kureny Uchiha.


	17. Chapter 17

(Sakura po'v)

Entre a la casa sabía que sai estaría ahí esperándome, lo que no sabía era que pasaría cuando le dijera que me quedaría con sasuke…

-sai…-

- sakura dónde estabas?-

- en al hospital… sai tenemos que hablar…-

-sakura si es sobre la boda ya sé que hay que esperar a que todo esto termine-

- no sai, no es sobre la boda, sai yo… me quedare con sasuke, yo… realmente lo amo y no pienso dejarlo ni alejar a Kasai de el-

-sakura… estás loca?, sasuke te dejara como ya lo ha hecho y vendrás a mi nuevamente-

-esta vez no será así sai, sasuke esta en el hospital está muy grave y si sale de esta me quedare viviendo con él, si él no llega a salvarse yo… criare a mi hijo sola, sai lo lamento mucho se que tu harías cualquier cosa por Kasai y por mi pero no puedo vivir contigo si no te amo realmente.-

-sabias eso desde un principio y aun así decidiste estar conmigo… no se a que se debe tu repentino cambio y aunque me gustaría que te quedaras, te entiendo te amo y aceptare que te vayas-

-gracias sai… y siento todo esto-

- no te preocupes- vi su sonrisa fingida esa sonrisa que hacía mucho tiempo no veía en el. – te quedaras aquí?-

- no sai me iré a la casa de sasuke, tengo sus llaves-

- sakura sabes que yo me puedo ir-

- tranquilo sai, estaré bien y tu quédate-

-sakura… déjame despedirme del pequeño antes de que te vayas-

-sai, el te adora y no será una despedida, podrás verlo cuantas veces quieras-

-gracias sakura, de todas formas quiero hacerlo, sabes me ofrecieron regresar con los ambu y realizar una misión de mucho tiempo, la única razón que me detenía eran tu y Kasai, ahora que estarás con sasuke, puedo irme tranquilo a cumplir la misión, sé que no los veré en mucho tiempo pero prometo regresar, y cuando este aquí iremos a un día de campo todos juntos desacuerdo?-

-claro que si sai, gracias por todo y suerte…-

Me despedí de él con una sonrisa mientras me entregaba a mi hijo. Me dirigí a la casa de sasuke para descansar o estaba muy lejos de la casa de sai así que no tarde el llegar, acosté a Kasai quien ya estaba dormido en mis brazos después me acosté yo en la cama de sasuke, podía sentir su aroma impregnado entada la habitación, me hacia recordarlo y desear que estuviera conmigo.

….

La claridad del sol comenzó a entrar por la ventana del cuarto, me removí incomoda en la cama hasta escuchar el llanto de mi bebe, me levante y fui con el fuimos a la cocina, donde tenía sasuke la comida?, había sake… carme… pero no leche ni jugo ni verduras. Le prepare la formula láctea a mi pequeño para después cambiarnos y salir hacia el hospital.

(Kakashi po'v)

Desde muy temprano me había despertado y salido de mi casa, sabía que sakura estaría en el hospital lo más temprano que pudiera así que fui también, alguien tenía que cuidar a su hijo.

Mientras caminaba hacia el hospital recordaba los días en que el equipo 7 eran gennin y cada vez que sasuke estaba herido sakura se quedaba con él, solamente mirándolo cuidándolo cada momento mientas el estaba inconsciente. Los veía ahora que eran grandes ninjas y veo que no han cambiado del todo, sakura sigue cuidando de sasuke, mientras naruto termina siendo el héroe y sasuke solo se queda callado mirando como su amigo supera cualquier expectativa de los demás.

….

(Sakura po'v)

Estaba ya en el hospital, por fin había logrado entrar a ver a sasuke, su condición era estable pero todo su cuerpo estaba herido, se mantenía inconsciente y yo lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que el reaccionara, no había mas que silencio en esa habitación…

.

.

.

La claridad de la tarde entraba por la ventana mientras que afuera comenzaban a encenderse los faroles que iluminaban las calles de la ciudad, mire atravez de la ventana por largo rato hasta que sentí que había una extraña sensación en el lugar sentía que alguien me miraba por la espalda mientras yo miraba el naranja cielo del atardecer, voltee mas de tres veces y solo me aseguraba que no había nadie mas que sasuke, aun asi esa sensación no se iva, seguía ahí…

-ss…sa…-

Maldición que eran esos susurros, sasuke estaba inconsciente, no podía ser el quien estuviera susurrando o si?...

-sss…sak….saku…-

Me gire lentamente mientras mi mirada buscaba rápidamente la boca de sasuke esperando que realmente fuera el quien intentara susurrar mi nombre… la luz se mantenía apagada y lo único que iluminaba era una suave claridad, encendí la luz de la habitación…

.

.

.

-Hinata!-

- no grites naruto-kun aquí estoy-

-lo se lo se pero ya estuve mucho tiempo aquí, quiero ir a comer ramen!-

-na naruto-kun, no… no se si ya están preparando ramen, aun no han comenzado con las reconstrucciones de la aldea-

-mmm… se que si yo se les pido lo prepararan!-

-NARUTO!-

-vieja tsunade! No entre asi!-

-no me llames vieja naruto! Como sea, veo que ya tienes muchas energias asi que ya puedes irte del hospital, antes de que comiences a gritar como loco… sasuke esta en la habitación 115 sakura esta con el, esta gravemente herido-

-que es lo que se puede hacer?- pregunto naruto en tono serio

-esperar- respondió tsunade agachando la cabeza.

-ire a verlo, Hinata… esperame en la sala de espera porfavor…-

-si naruto-kun-

.

.

.

(toc toc toc)

-sakura-chan! Soy yo naruto!- anuncio abriendo suavemente la puerta

Se podía ver a sakura abrazando a sasuke quien se encontraba en la cama, naruto entro con acautela, y aun después de haber anunciado su presencia sakura no volteo a verlo.

-sakura-chan… todo esta bien?-

-na…. Naruto… sas… sasuke…-

.

.

.

.

.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Qué habrá pasado?...

Dejen reviw para saberlo, solo den click en el botoncito de qui abajo y dejen su comentario.

Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado :D nos leemos pronto


	18. chapter 18

Se podía ver a sakura abrazando a sasuke quien se encontraba en la cama, naruto entro con acautela, y aun después de haber anunciado su presencia sakura no volteo a verlo.

-sakura-chan… todo esta bien?-

-na…. Naruto… sas… sasuke…- levanto lentamente su rostro hasta poder ver al rubio que se encontraba parado frente a ella – naruto… sasuke-kun a reaccionado –

- que?... teme… estas bien…?-

- dobe…- susurro sasuke quien aun permanecía sin muchas fuerzas pero si las suficientes para insultar a su amigo.

- el teme esta bien!- grito efusivamente el rubio recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de sakura (como de costumbre) dejando un enorme chipote.

- naruto te he dicho muchas veces que no grites en el hospital y mucho menos cuando estés con algún enfermo-

- perdona sakura-chan pero me alegra de que el teme este bien después de que tsunade-obaa-chan me dijera que estaba muy grave-

- a mi también me da gusto que este bien… pero aun así no grito dentro del hospital!-

- cuando saldrá el teme del hospital? ya quiero entrenar con el- pregunto naruto ancioso

- aun debe recuperar fuerzas y después de eso sus heridas deben sanar por completo antes de que vuelva a entrenar como de costumbre-

-mmm ya veo… teme te estare esperando para poder entrenar!- dijo señalando a sasuke quien seguía recostado en la cama y respondió al rubio inclinando un poco la cabeza e señal de aceptación del reto- tengo que irme Hinata me espera para ir a comer-

-bien naruto cuidate-

-si sakura chan cuida al teme-

Naruto salió de ahí dejando nuevamente a sakura y a sasuke quienes permanecían en silencio. Sakura miraba a sasuke mientras sostenía su mano y sasuke miraba hacia afuera viendo la luna que ya había salido por completo.

(toc toc)

-adelante- la puerta se abrió dejando ver ahora a kakashi junto con el pequeño Kasai en brazos – kakashi- sensei…-

- hola sakura me dijeron que sasuke seguía grave pero por lo que veo aun no han avisado que sasuke ya esta mejor-

- no quería dejarlo solo kakashi-sensei, pero ahora que está aquí iré a avisar el avance de sasuke-

- ve y que el cuide de su hijo- dijo en tono sarcástico mientras dejaba al niño a un lado de él.

Sakura salió de ahí en busca de tsunade. Kakashi se acerco a la ventana y mirando hacia la luna comenzó a hablar a sasuke.

-sakura a hecho mucho por ti sasuke, desde que comenzaron a formar el equipo 7 hasta ahora, aun cuando tu la has lastimado mas de una vez, aun asi ella deja cualquier cosa por estar contigo, espero que esta vez valores el que sakura haya dejado a sai por quedarse a tu lado y tu hijo creciera con su verdadero padre – soto un suave suspiro y tomo aire nuevamente – te advierto sasuke… si llegas a lastimar a sakura una vez mas, o si llego a verla triste por tu culpa, yo mismo me encargare de que seas expulsado de la aldea nuevamente, o mejor aun que mueras de la forma mas lenta y dolorosa… ¿ quedo claro sasuke?-

-hmp muy claro… kakashi… usted no tiene que preocuparse… luchare por tener el amor de sakura y que ella y mi hijo sean felices a mi lado –

- espero que realmente cumplas con lo que dices, ahora tengo cosas que hacer asi que comienza a cuidar de tu hijo – dijo desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

.

.

.

Hoy se cumplían cinco meses desde el ataque a la aldea en el que sasuke había resultado gravemente herido después de defender a sakura y hoy por fin saldría del hospital con apenas una leves cicatrices, las cuales serian eliminadas de su cuerpo por sakura con la ayuda de un jutsu; y esa no era la única buena noticia que tenia la aldea, si no que después de 5 meses de misión secreta, el equipo ambu había regresado trayendo consigo el triunfo en la misión y a un lado a eso, hoy el pequeño Kasai festejaba su 1° aniversario.

En casa de sasuke, naruto, Hinata, tsunade y kakashi, se encargaban de la decoración, en la cocina, choji, ino, y tenten se encargaban de la comida.

Mientras tanto en el hospital sakura se aseguraba de que sasuke estuviera presentable para el triple festejo que le esperaba en su casa.

-sasuke! Ponte lo que te traje!- ordenaba sakura.

- no quiero ponerme eso! Quiero mi traje ninja o me ire en la bata del hospital!-

- sasuke no seas necio! Incluso Kasai esta presentable!- reclamo sakura soltando un suspiro- solo vístete por favor –

-bien bien tu ganas- dijo rendido tomando la ropa que sakura le había llevado – sakura por que quieres que me ponga esto? – dijo mirando unos pantalones cotos color azul, una playera negra algo entallada (N/A: perfecta para el XD) y sus sandalias ninja.

- ya te lo dije hoy sales del hospital además es el cumpleaños de tu hijo-

.

Minutos después

.

Sasuke llevaba al niño en brazos y sakura caminaba a su lado, el cálido sol que anuncia la primavera comenzaba a ocultarse. Por fin llegaron a la puerta de su casa, sakura la abrió lentamente dando tiempo a todos lo que se encontraban dentro a que se escondieran, hizo una seña para que sasuke entrara a la casa y apenas puso un pie dentro de la casa todos los ninjas que habían sido invitados salieron de donde se habían escondido y dejaron caer una manta.

-Bienvenido a casa!- gritaron a unisonó –

- valla asi que por esto querías que me pusiera esto sakura –

- vamos sasuke alégrate, tarde mucho organizando esta fiesta sorpresa, además aquí están todos nuestros amigos-

- hmp, gracias mi amor – dijo depositando un suave beso su frente – pero no soy e único que recibirá una sorpresa el día de hoy… naruto, kiba, hicieron lo que les pedí? –

-claro que si teme todo está listo también – respondió naruto dando unas palmeadas en la espalda de sasuke.

- no tienes de que preocuparte akamaru se encargara de todo – respondió kiba con una sonrisa.

- sasuke-kun a que te refieres con todo esto? –

- ya lo veras sakura… ahora hay que continuar con esta fiesta es hora de que coma verdadera comida no como la del hospital-

La fiesta comenzó todos comían, platicaban y reían, era una estupenda fiesta, podía verse a sakura intentando que Kasai comiera su papilla y a sasuke convenciéndola de que le diera otra cosa, a Hinata regañando a naruto por comer tan deprisa, a shikamaru diciendo "que problemático" , a kakashi leyendo su icha icha e ignorando la plática que "mantenía" con tsunade, además a sai y a ino conversado amenamente.

.

.

.

Bueno aquí termina este capitulo n.n espero realmente haya sido de su agrado :D asi que espero sus comentarios gracias a: luniitaturksa ( no es que te quiera ver sufrir jaja) quien me dejo su comentario y de solo leerlo me hizo escribir este capi y no matar a sasuke como lo tenia pensado (es broma lo de matar a sasuke enserio nunca lo mataría)

Espero sus comentarios criticas sugerencias etc.

También anunciarles que estos son los últimos capítulos de este fic, pero hubo una sugerencia de hacer del one-shot "mi verdugo" un fi casi que próximamente les anunciare si se realizara el fic, os invito a leerlo y a dejarme su comentario, recuerden que un autor espera siempre el comentario de lo que escribe.

Nos leemos pronto. Atte su amiga kureny!

DEJEN COMENTARIOS! CLICK AKI I

I

I

V


	19. Chapter 19

- ya lo veras sakura… ahora hay que continuar con esta fiesta es hora de que coma verdadera comida no como la del hospital-

La fiesta comenzó todos comían, platicaban y reían, era una estupenda fiesta, podía verse a sakura intentando que Kasai comiera su papilla y a sasuke convenciéndola de que le diera otra cosa, a Hinata regañando a naruto por comer tan deprisa, a shikamaru diciendo "que problemático" , a kakashi leyendo su icha icha e ignorando la plática que "mantenía" con tsunade, además a sai y a ino conversado amenamente.

-sasuke todo esta listo- grito naruto entusiasmado

- hmp, bien dobe… ahora… TODOS FUERA DE MI CASA!-

- vamos teme queremos ver…- naruto se vio interrumpido en ese momento por la amenazadora mirada de sasuke – okok nos vamos… - dijo comenzando a empujar gente fuera de la casa de sasuke.

Por fin todos estaban fuera de la casa de sasuke y ahora solo se veía a sakura y a sasuke parados en la puerta trasera de la casa que daba hacia un hermoso jardín.

-sasuke, por que pediste que todos se fueran?-

- quiero mostrarte algo, es muy importante para mi y… espero que también lo sea para ti… -

- y que es lo que me quieres mostrar?-

- espera un poco… casi es hora… cuando la luna ilumine el jardín lo vas a descubrir –

En el cielo una hermosa luna llena comenzaba a iluminar la aldea, era una imagen poco común y el jardín de los Uchiha no era la excepción… Al final del jardín comenzaba a divisarse una mesa para dos personas.

-sakura… acompáñame – pidió extendiendo su mano para que esta la tomara. Esta solo asintió y tomo la mano de sasuke.

Llegaron frente a la mesa, podía observarse dos platos servidos con platillos al estilo el restaurante mas caro del mundo acompañados con copas de vino.

-esta cena sakura no es solo para agradecerte el que siempre hayas cuidado de mi… por favor siéntate… - dijo esto colocándose detrás de la silla, sakura solo hacia caso mientras miraba maravillada lo que sasuke había preparado (N/A: indirectamente claro XD) – comamos…-

-sasuke-kun… puedo preguntarte como planeaste todo esto?…-

Sasuke no contesto a la pregunta pero en su mente tenia los recuerdos de como había planeado todo…

…..flash back…..

-asi que quieres pedirle a sakura que se case contigo… mmm…-

- me ayudaras o no naruto…-

- jeje sabes que si teme… pero que es lo que quieres…?-

-no lo se… no soy bueno en esas cosas…-

-entonces tendré que llamar a los expertos en mujeres… vuelvo en un instante-

… minutos después…

-teme aquí están ellos nos ayudaran…-

-que…- dijo sasuke en susurro mirando a kakashi, gay, shikamaru, kiba y lee.

-una cena a la orilla del mar, velas iluminando la mesa- dijo gay con ojos de enamorado

- problemático, el anillo y rosas- dijo shikamaru en tono de aburrimiento.

- serenata- propuso kiba

- una simulación de batalla en la que des todo por sakura…- dijo lee tomando posición de combate

Las propuestas siguieron lloviendo… anillos en la comida… en el postre… actos de magia para aparecer el anillo…

Fue subiendo el tono de las voces con tal de ser escuchado y pronto todo se convirtió en un caos.

-cállense…- intervino kakashi por primera vez – una cena en el patio de la casa, bajo la luz de la luna, comida elegante, unas velas iluminando, una grabadora escondida con música de ambiente, el anillo en una canasta con rosas que la lleve pakkun, como le pidas matrimonio es cosa tuya - termino kakashi quien en ningún momento dejo de mirar su icha icha.

-esa es una gran idea kakashi-sensei- dijo naruto

- uno de estos días te venceré hatake- amenazo gay

-kakashi… shikamaru… pueden encargarse de los preparativos…. Naruto, lee, gay… pueden apoyarlos?-

- tranquilo teme no tienes de que preocuparte tendremos todo listo para el día en el que salgas del hospital, cuenta con nosotros deberás-

…..fin flash back…..

-los preparativos son un secreto sakura-

Comían tranquilamente mientras sonaba una música de ambiente proveniente de una grabadora oculta entre los arbustos, justo cuando estaban a punto de terminar de cenar apareció pakkun con una canasta llena de rosas y en el centro de estas una pequeña cajita negra…

-sakura… espero que esto sea de tu agrado – se puso de pie para tomar la cajita, lentamente fue doblando una rodilla hasta que esta tocara e suelo… abio la cajita y la mostro a sakura… - sakura… quieres casarte con migo?-

-sas… sasuke… yo…- no pudo terminar de hablar pues sus labios y los de sasuke se fundieron en un tierno beso, sakura se separo lentamente de el para mirarlo a los ojos – si… si quiero casarme con tigo –

.

.

.

En otro lugar de la aldea no muy lejano kakashi, naruto y shikamaru hablaban sobre la cena de sasuke y sakura.

-mmm… me pregunto cómo le estará yendo al teme-

- pensar en eso será muy problemático, solo espero no haya olvidado nada…-

-no lo hara, ahora será mejor irnos a nuestras casas… a sido un dia difil-

-en eso tiene razón kakashi-sensei-

.

.

.

Se observaba la silueta de una pareja recostada en su cama mirando a través de la ventana la hermosa luna.

-para cuanto tienes planeada la boda sasuke-kun?-

- no he pensado en a fecha, creo que tendremos que esperar un poco, aun que la mayor parte de la aldea ya esta reconstruida tenemos que seguir trabajando, además necesitan tiempo para tu vestido-

- en eso tienes razón, pero de todas formas quiero que sea algo sencillo-

- eso no es posible sakura el el renacimiento del can Uchiha debe ser algo en grande, que todas las aldeas se enteren de el clan Uchiha esta de regreso-

- se lo importante que es para ti sasuke-kun, pero yo prefiero algo mas sencillo-

-bien bien la ceremonia será sencilla pero la recepción será en grande-

- bien acepto-

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un poco corto lo sé.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado déjenme su comentario y den una opinión de como debería ser la boda se sasuke y sakura.

Recuerden dentro de muy poco (eso espero) el que comenzó como un oneshot se transformara en fic, asi que espero que también lo lean.

Nos leemos pronto

Su amiga kureny n.n


	20. Chapter 20

Hola, antes que nada quiero pedir una súper mega disculpa por dejar pendiente esto pero la vdd es que no se me ocurría como seria la boda de Sasuke, pero bueno esperando que me perdonen, aquí les dejo el último capítulo de esta historia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo XX.- Nuestra boda, un nuevo comienzo.

El día de la boda había llegado, los meses anteriores todos los amigos de nuestra hermosa pareja habían trabajado arduamente para poder avanzar en la reconstrucción de la aldea, especialmente en el área que el Uchiha había elegido para llevar a cabo la recepción de su boda.

La ceremonia se llevaría a cabo al aire libre, en la parte del bosque que pertenecía al territorio de los Uchiha, por lo que solo se colocarían las sillas para los invitados y se decoraría con flores y listones blancos.

La recepción, se llevaría a cabo a un lado de donde seria la ceremonia para que así los invitados y ellos mismos no tuvieran que trasladarse de un lugar a otro.

Ambos habían decidido romper con la tradición de los enormes trajes tradicionales de las bodas, Sasuke usaría su uniforme de AMBU, mientras que Sakura usaría un Kimono sencillo color blanco con detalles en color plateado.

.

.

.

-Vamos Kasai deja de llorar o mamá no podrá arreglarse a tiempo- Hablaba Sakura a su pequeño quien no paraba de llorar a causa de no haber visto a su papá desde esta mañana.

-Saku, creo que deberías dejarlo así, llamare al tonto de Naruto para que cuide de tu hijo-

-Gracias Ino realmente te lo agradezco, Hinata puedes ayudarme con el vestido mientras Ino se encarga de Kasai-

-Claro Sakura-san, no te preocupes-

Y así, mientras Hinata ayudaba a Sakura a terminar de arreglarse, Ino se hacía cargo del pequeño, quien al entrar en la habitación donde Sasuke se arreglaba, apenas vio a su padre y al tío Naruto, se inquieto y comenzó a balbucear para llamar la atención de los chicos.

- Sasuke, estas guapísimo, ya quiero que veas a Sakura, esta hermosa, bueno los dejo, Naruto cuida a tu sobrino-

.

.

-Todo está listo Saku, Sasuke te espera-

El sonido muchas pero pequeñas campanas llamo la atención de todos los presentes (cabe hacer un paréntesis y mencionar que se trataba de todos los ninjas de la aldea, incluyendo algunos de Suna y otras aldeas), al mirar hacia atrás, vieron a una hermosa peli rosa, vistiendo su hermoso kimono color blanco con flores de cerezo en color plateado decorando las mangas y la parte baja del mismo, su cabello recogido en totalidad y siendo adornado por una peineta blanca con los mismos detalles del vestido.

Delante de ella, Ino y Hinata caminaban tirando los pétalos de las flores de cerezo, formando un hermoso camino por el cual pasaría Sakura.

Sasuke la esperaba delante de Tsunade, sonreía arrogante y orgulloso de que en pocos minutos, Sakura finalmente sería su mujer ante los ojos de todos, y con esto, ella y el pequeño Kasai, también llevarían el apellido Uchiha.

La ceremonia fue meramente sencilla, votos y promesas matrimoniales, entrega de anillos y el beso, y claro como Hokague de la aldea, Tsunade fue la encargada de nombrarlos marido y mujer antes del beso.

.

.

.

En la recepción, Sakura cuidaba a su pequeño, mientras Sasuke visitaba las mesas donde se encontraban sus amigos y compañeros.

Todo el lugar estaba adornado de la misma manera que donde había sido la ceremonia. Gracias a los grandes árboles del bosque, el lugar estaba en sombra brindando comodidad a los invitados.

Se sirvió pollo en una extraña pero deliciosa salsa, cuyos ingredientes no quisieron ser revelados por la familia de Choji.

Todos disfrutaron de la comida, después de eso venia al brindis, del cual, Kakashi fue el padrino, deseo salud y felicidad a la pareja y pidió a las hermosas ninjas que estuvieran interesadas en una relación, se acercaran a él.

Pasaban de las 11 de la noche y aun podían verse a Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Kasai e incluso Sai en aquel lugar, sentados en el suelo mirando las estrellas, Sasuke tenía en brazos al pequeño quien ya se encontraba en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Sasuke, Saku- Hablo Sai rompiendo el silencio – Solo quiero pedirles una disculpa a ambos, por todos los inconvenientes del pasado, Saku, realmente te amé, y espero que seas muy feliz al lado de Sasuke, y tu Uchiha, mas te vale que la hagas muy feliz y que nunca la abandones, porque no dudare en regresar y quedarme con ella- Sasuke solo rio y negó levemente, mientras que Sakura sonreía alegre.

-Ten por seguro que nunca la dejaré, pero puedes venir cuando quieras, al final de cuentas eres su amigo y uno de los muchos tíos de Kasai-

-Chicos, es mejor que me valla, Naruto andando- Hablo Kakashi.

-Pero Kakashi-sensei yo…- fue interrumpido por una amenazadora mirada de su Sensei –de acuerdo vámonos.

-Saku, antes de irme, puedo pedirte que me dejes tener a Kasai conmigo esta noche, pasara mucho tiempo antes de que pueda volver-

-Claro Sai, por mi no hay problema- Sasuke solo asintió y le entrego al niño.

…

Sakura y Sasuke se quedaron por más tiempo en aquel lugar, las estrellas y la luna era lo único que iluminaba aquel lugar.

-Sasuke, es tarde y la casa está lejos, deberíamos regresar-

-La casa no está lejos, pero si quieres regresemos- Sasuke se puso de pie y la ayudo a levantarse – Espera, es nuestra primer noche como esposos, déjame llevarte en brazos-

Sakura solo se dejo tomar por los fuertes brazos de su esposo, apenas la levanto del suelo, esta busco acomodarse en el pecho del Uchiha, sus ojos aun estaban abiertos y noto como se adentraban en el barrio Uchiha, hasta la que parecía ser la casa mas grande.

Sakura no pudo evitar sorprenderse al momento que Sasuke la puso en el suelo frente a la puerta de aquella casa, pero esa sorpresa, no fue nada comparada con la que tuvo al momento de abrir aquella puerta y encontrarse con una hermosa sala.

-Esta es la casa de mi familia, ahora es nuestra, por el momento solo está la sala, la cocina, y una habitación, pero trabajaré duro para poder terminar el cuarto de Kasai y el resto de la casa, les daré lo mejor Saku, lo prometo-

-Lo sé Sasuke-kun, gracias- Sus labios se unieron en un hermoso beso, el cual termino de profundizarse en la habitación.

En la habitación había una cama matrimonia, con un pequeño buro por cada lado, al lado derecho un enorme armario, y al izquierdo un hermoso peinador.

-Saku, cuando te hice mía por primera vez, no estábamos casados, pero ahora lo estamos, y quiero que seas mía, no solo esta noche, que lo seas siempre – beso tiernamente a la peli rosa – te amo-

-También te amo Sasuke-kun-

.

.

.

**6 años después…**

-¡Kasai tu hermana!- grito asustada Sakura al ver a la pequeña jugar arriba de un árbol con su hermano.

La pequeña Hana Uchiha tenía 5 años de edad y Kasai 6, ambos, al igual que su padre eran excelentes en el mundo ninja, además de haber heredado el magnífico control del chacra de su madre, lo que los hacía imparables.

-Tranquila mamá, Hana esta aprendiendo a caminar en los arboles- aviso el pequeño Kasai.

-¡Mira mami! ¡Cuando llegue papa seré un experta en esto!- Dijo soltándose de la rama y quedando de cabeza solo sujeta con los pies.

-Niños me mataran de un susto, entren a la casa y ayúdenme a poner la mesa, el tío Sai vendrá a comer- Ambos niños asintieron y bajaron del árbol para entrar a la casa junto con su madre.

Sasuke se había convertido en líder de escuadrón AMBU, por lo que tenia misiones más largas, a pesar de eso Sakura nunca estaba sola, pues a su lado, siempre estaba Naruto. Ella seguía trabajando en el hospital, además de enseñar a nuevas Kunoichis las técnicas medicas. Cuando no estaban Sakura y Sasuke, los niños estaban con sus tíos, ya sea, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, incluso Sai cuando estaba en la aldea.

.

.

.

Eran cerca de las 11:00 pm, lo más seguro era que su mujer y sus hijos ya estuvieran dormidos, entro sigiloso a su casa, haciendo uso de sus habilidades ninja, llego hasta su habitación sin hacer ni el más mínimo ruido.

Al entrar vio a su mujer y a sus dos hijos en la cama, uno a cada lado de ella, durmiendo plácidamente, era cierto, estaba agotado después de esa misión, pero no sería capaz de despertarlos, la escena era simplemente hermosa.

-Sasuke- Escucho el suave susurro de Sakura.

-Shh, los despertaras- Le sonrió un poco- Duerme, iré a la sala-

-No, ven, aun son pequeños, crecerán rápido y cuando eso pase, no podremos dormir los cuatro juntos-

Sasuke solo asintió, su mujer tenía razón, los hijos crecen y había que disfrutar cada momento con ellos, especialmente cuando él era el líder de un escuadrón.

Se acomodo en una de las orillas, mientras sakura se colocaba en la otra dejando a los pequeños en medio, cerraron sus ojos y se dejaron llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

…

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola!

Nuevamente una disculpa por haber dejado tanto tiempo esta historia, pero realmente espero que a pesar de que el capitulo es corto, lo han disfrutado.

A todos gracias por la espera, el apoyo y la paciencia (:


End file.
